RESIDENT EVIL, THE ARMY OF DARKNESS
by irondino81
Summary: Una extraña fuerza maligna esta a punto de ser liberada por gente de Neo-Umbrella, los sobrevivientes de Raccon City unirán fuerzas con los héroes mas poderosos del planeta para detener a esta terrible mal que pondrá en riesgo el futuro de la humanidad. Leon x Helena, Chris x Jill Resident evil / Avengers
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM Y MARVEL, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

RESIDENT EVIL, THE ARMY OF DARKNESS

CAPITULO I

RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS

Han transcurrido 2 años desde los ataques bioterroristas ocurridos en Nueva york, el mortal virus-A creado por Glenn Arias al fin pudo ser erradicado por completo y calma regreso para aquellos que combatieron en dicho incidente, pero la lucha interminable en contra de las amenazas biológicas continuaba vigente, especialmente para aquellos que juraron dar su vida para borrar todo rastro vírico de Umbrella.

León S. Kennedy se encontraba en su oficina llenando el reporte de su última misión, hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su licorera de bolsillo y mientras bebía miro una foto en la que se encontraba retratado junto a su ex compañera.

-Helena. –pensó mientras miraba la foto.

_-Flashback-_

_Washington D.C. Agosto del 2014_

_León, Helena y Hunnigan se encontraban reunidos con el presidente Graham en la oficina oval. _

_-Agente Harper le ofrezco una humilde disculpa, el servicio secreto y los miembros del gabinete se equivocaron cuando te acusaron injustamente por la muerte del ex presidente Benford. –dijo el ahora presidente Graham._

_-Has demostrado mucha fuerza y resistencia en tu lucha por probar tu inocencia, eso es digno de admiración. –dijo Hunnigan. _

_-Helena, lo que el presidente y Hunnigan quieren decir es que quieren que vuelvas al cuerpo de seguridad en la casa blanca… yo te pido que vuelvas. –dijo León, entregándole su placa._

_Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Helena les dio su respuesta. _

_-Agradezco mucho señor presidente, pero no pienso volver... de hecho quiero aprovechar este momento para presentar mi renuncia como agente. –dijo Helena. _

_León y Hunnigan se quedaron mudos ante las palabras de la castaña, el presidente por su parte le dio su total apoyo en su decisión._

_-Bueno, ante todo respeto su decisión agente Harper y si es para bien de usted, entonces no hay nada más que decir. –dijo el presidente. _

_-gracias señor presidente, fue un honor servirlo a usted y a la nación… León, Hunnigan les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me brindaron en este tiempo, ahora con su permiso me retiro. _

_Helena abandona el despacho oval, León aún estaba estupefacto por la decisión de su compañera por lo que la siguió hasta darle alcance en uno de los pasillos._

_-Helena espera… helena tengo que hablar contigo. –decía León detrás de ella._

_La castaña se detuvo al escuchar a León, dio la media vuelta y comenzaron a charlar._

_-Helena porque estás haciendo esto._

_-El servicio secreto y la D.S.O no confiaron en mí después del incidente, como voy a confiar en mi misma._

_-¿Qué dices de mí?... yo creí en ti, jamás te abandone, te apoye en todo momento luego del incidente. _

_-Sé que tú crees en mí, León y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero no hago esto por ti, yo ya no puedo quedarme aquí._

_-La D.S.O. es tu vida, no puedes echar todo por la borda, Helena estas cometiendo un error. _

_-Puede ser, pero hay cosas en mi vida que tengo que poner en orden yo sola, sin la D.S.O. y sin ti._

_-Yo te entiendo, más de lo que puedas creer...Entiendo que quieras...tomar una distancia prudente de todo lo que tenga que ver con la agencia y las armas biológicas… pero solo quiero saber el motivo por qué te alejas de mí._

_-Sabes la respuesta, León… es más que evidente que nunca dejaras pensar en ella. _

_León se quedó sin habla ante las declaraciones de su compañera, pero lo que lo dejo aún más sorprendido fue cuando la castaña le dio un cálido beso en sus labios y luego de eso se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida con los ojos llorosos. _

_-fin del __Flashback-_

León se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su ahora compañera de misiones había llegado a verlo a su oficina.

-Hola… tierra llamando al agente Kennedy.

-Moira eres tu… disculpa, no te vi venir.

-oh no, dime que no estas bebiendo otra vez en horas de trabajo.

-Solo fue un trago nada más, no es para tanto. –le dijo.

-Por lo visto aun no la has olvidado. –dijo Moira.

-Alguien como ella es muy difícil de olvidar. –dijo León.

-Sé que aun te duele su perdida, pero el beber en horas de trabajo no va a hacerla volver.

-Eso lo se, es solo que me gano la nostalgia. –dijo León.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora… vine a decirte que Hunnigan requiere nuestra presencia en el centro de mando. –contesto Moira.

-Ok, iré en unos minutos en cuanto termine de archivar estos informes, por cierto Moira, ¿tienes una de esas pastillas de menta con hierbabuena?

-Toma, es mi última pastilla, tienes suerte de siempre te saco de ciertos apuros.

-Lo sé, y para mostrarte mi gratitud, las invitare a ti y a Claire a cenar pizza después del trabajo… ¿Qué dices?

-Me temo que esta vez seremos solo tú y yo, Claire fue a una convención organizada por Terra Save en Inglaterra y llegara hasta dentro de 2 semanas.

-Apenas si llego de su misión en centro américa, me imagino que debe ser un poco difícil para las 2 el salir a relajarse juntas.

-Ya estamos acostumbradas, pero cuando estamos juntas lo aprovechamos para salir y divertirnos a lo máximo, pero la mejor es en las noches cuando nos amamos apasionadamente. –dijo Moira.

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta, sobre todo cuando te ruborizas al hablar de Claire, justo como ahora. –dijo León.

-Ups… sorry… ¿se nota mucho? –pregunto.

-Algo, pero es normal cuando estas enamorada. –le contesto el agente.

Desde hacía un año que Moira Burton se había integrado a las filas de la D.S.O. siendo León el que la instruyo para luego convertirse en su nueva compañera, además de que tanto ella como Claire se volvieron pareja, esto poco después de su incidente de la isla.

León y Moira se reunieron en el centro de mando con Hunnigan.

-León, Moira… me alegra verlos, estaba esperándolos.

-y bien, ¿de qué se trata la misión ahora? –pregunto León.

-Hemos recibido informes acerca de algunos asesinatos ocurridos en las calles de Nueva York, al principio pensábamos que se trataba de algún psicópata suelto por ahí, pero todo eso cambio cuando nos enviaron esta información.

Hunnigan le entrega a León un sobre que contenía una fotografía del cadáver de un sujeto al que le faltaba la cabeza.

-Mierda, creo que voy a vomitar. –dijo Moira.

-Dios, que clase de loco maniático pudo matar a este pobre inocente. –agrego León.

-De hecho, esa foto no es de la víctima, sino del aparente asesino. –dijo Hunnigan.

-¿Cómo dices el asesino? –pregunto León.

-Asi es, el cadáver que ves en esta fotografía es del asesino el cual fue abatido por la policía, pero si eso te dejo impresionado, espera ver esta otra fotografía.

León y Moira se quedaron estupefactos al ver a un lado del cadáver una extraña criatura, la cual fue identificada por el agente.

-No puede ser… pero si son "las plagas"

-Yo también me quede sin habla en cuanto vi esta información, su misión será investigar a los responsables de esto y de paso detenerlos también. –dijo Hunnigan.

-cuenta con nosotros, Hunnigan… encontraremos a esos hijos de puta cuanto antes. –dijo Moira.

-Y yo que pensé que ese maldito parasito había dejado de existir, pero me equivoque. –agrego León.

-ya arregle todo para su viaje, saldrán mañana en la mañana a Nueva York, por ahora tómense el resto del día libre para que estén al 100 en su misión. –dijo Hunnigan

-Lo haremos, Hunnigan y gracias por la información. –dijo León.

Al mismo tiempo en la Ciudad de Nueva York, el ahora retirado agente y ex capitán Chris Redfield y su esposa Jill Valentine llegaban a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Manhattan.

-y bien, aquí estamos. –dijo Chris.

-Este es el Even Madison Park, ¿seguro que es aquí? –contesto una asombrada Jill.

-Por supuesto, lo dice la invitación. –contesto Chris, quien sostenía dicha invitación.

-¿Desde cuando comenzaste a hacerle caso a las cartas sin remitente que te envían por correspondencia? –le pregunto Jill.

-desde el momento en que recibí junto con esta invitación este par de anillos con nuestros nombres grabados en ellos, no se quien los haya enviado pero de algún modo quiero averiguar quien fue para darle las gracias de algún modo. –contesto Chris.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, aunque nunca imagine que la reunión con esa persona generosa fuera en el lugar más exclusivo de Nueva York. –dijo Jill.

-Sí, yo también estoy a la expectativa, cariño. –dijo Chris.

-Bien, y que estamos esperando, vallamos adentro. –agrego Jill.

Luego de estacionar su automóvil, Chris y Jill ingresaron al lujoso restaurante, le dieron sus nombres al Hostess de la entrada y este último los condujo hasta una mesa en donde los esperaba una vieja conocida.

-¡¿Sheva?! –exclamaron Chris y Jill.

-Hola compañeros… me alegra tanto volverlos a ver. –dijo la africana.

Chris y Jill se impresionaron al ver a Sheva Alomar en tan lujoso lugar y más cuando la vieron vestida con un atuendo sumamente elegante.

-Esta si que es una sorpresa, es bueno volver a reencontrarte, la última vez que nos vimos fue en nuestra boda y eso fue hace 2 años. –dijo Chris.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad… –dijo Sheva. -Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber puesto mi nombre en su invitación, es solo que no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-Ah entonces eso explica tanto misterio… -dijo Chris.

-A mí también me alegra mucho volver a verte, Sheva… por cierto lindo vestido. –dijo Jill.

-Gracias, fue un regalo de mi prometido. –contesto la africana.

-¿Prometido?... espera un momento, entonces tu… –dijo Chris

-Asi es amigos, voy a casarme dentro de 3 meses… esa era la sorpresa. –dijo Sheva.

-Felicidades Sheva… -dijo Jill, quien la felicito con un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, compañera… ya era hora de que fueras feliz, ¿y quien es el afortunado que logro conquistarte?

-Estará aquí en un momento, tuvo que atender una llamada. –contesto Sheva.

-Supongo que tu prometido debe ser alguien con mucho dinero y lo digo por el lugar, en este lugar solo entran personas importantes. –dijo Jill.

-Solo esperen a conocerlo, les va a caer bien. –dijo la africana.

En instantes llega el prometido de Sheva a la mesa, Chris y Jill se quedaron sin habla al ver de quien se trataba.

-Chris, ¿es quien creo que es? –preguntaba la incrédula Jill

-Sí, no hay ninguna duda. -dijo Chris.

-Chris, Jill… me gustaría presentarles a T'Challa mi prometido.

El prometido de Sheva resulto ser nada menos que el soberano de la nación de Wakanda y miembro de los vengadores, T'Challa/Black Panther.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Sheva me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-El placer es todo nuestro, majestad. -dijo Chris.

-Me es un honor conocer a un miembro de los héroes más poderosos del planeta. –agrego Jill.

Acto seguido tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar acerca de los preparativos de la boda, Sheva les comento acerca de cómo ella y T'Challa se conocieron.

-Y bien Sheva, me muero de curiosidad de saber cómo es que lograste conquistar a tu futuro esposo. –dijo Jill.

-Bueno todo comenzó hace un par de años cuando me asignaron asigno para una misión de reconocimiento y de limpieza en las viejas instalaciones de Tricell, pero aun había reportes de que aun quedaban B.O.W.s sueltas en los alrededores, por tal motivo la BSAA pidió el apoyo al reino de Wakanda para esta difícil misión, al principio fue difícil enfrentar a tantas B.O.W.s pero al final todas fueron erradicadas y las instalaciones de Tricell fueron destruidas. –dijo Sheva.

T'Challa toma la palabra.

-Luego de concluida la misión, invite a todos los agentes a Wakanda a una cena en el palacio y fue ahí donde conocí a Sheva y debo decir que me quede cautivado con su belleza, pero fue su determinación y su gran fuerza de voluntad lo que me dejaron impresionado de ella, además de la forma en que se preocupaba por sus compañeros, eso es digno de admirar.

-Asi es y poco después nos conocimos más y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra. –dijo Sheva.

-Valla, que historia… en verdad nos dejaron impresionados. –dijo Chris.

-Y aún falta la mejor parte. –dijo Sheva.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto Jill.

El vengador contesto.

-Bueno, Sheva y yo queríamos pedirles que ustedes 2 fueran nuestros padrinos de bodas.

Tanto Chris como Jill se quedaron sin palabras ante la petición de la futura pareja.

-Cielos, en verdad no sé qué decir. –dijo Chris.

-Tú y Jill son lo más cercano a una familia y de verdad me honraría el que me acompañaran en el día más importante de mi vida. –dijo Sheva.

-Cuenta con ello, compañera. –dijo Chris.

-gracias por tomarnos en cuenta, Sheva... sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros –dijo Jill.

Las 2 parejas brindaron por el compromiso con una botella fina de champagne, aquella reunión marchaba a la perfección cuando de repente una explosión ocurrida a unas cuadras alerto tanto al vengador como a Chris, Jill y Sheva.

-por dios, ¿Qué habrá sucedido? –se preguntó Jill.

-No lo sé, pero esto me da mala espina. –agrego Chris.

El vengador se alisto rápidamente para salir a investigar lo que había sucedido, pero no sin antes despedirse de Sheva.

-perdóname cariño, pero el deber me llama.

-Descuida, cielo… lo entiendo, solo ten cuidado por favor. –dijo la africana abrazando a su prometido.

-Lo tendré. –dijo el vengador, dándole un beso.

T'Challa se colocó su traje de Black Panther y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos, pero entonces Chris decidió seguir al vengador.

-¿A dónde vas Chris? –le pregunto Jill.

-A donde más, a ver lo que paso en ese lugar. –contesto el ex capitán.

-Descuida Chris, seguramente el resto de los vengadores ya deben estar en camino. –dijo Sheva.

-Si pero mientras no lleguen, tu prometido va a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible. –dijo Chris.

-Está bien, no puedo discutir con eso… solo procura tener cuidado, Chris. –dijo Jill.

-No te preocupes, puedo salir de esta. –dijo Chris.

Acto seguido Chris se dirigió al lugar del incidente, pero ni él ni Black Panther ignoraban lo que les esperaba.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO II

ATAQUES SIMULTANEOS

Black Panther llega al lugar del siniestro el cual resulto ser la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, el lugar estaba acordonado por la policía y agentes de S.W.A.T. por lo que el vengador no dudo ni un segundo en entrar al lugar.

Al ingresar pudo percatarse de la magnitud del atentado, había un boquete en una de las paredes por lo que de inmediato comenzó a buscar si había gente herida y de paso encontrar a los responsables, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquella biblioteca, encontró a un guardia con heridas leves a los cual auxilio, este último le comento acerca de unos extraños sujetos armados que se encontraban en el lugar, no paso mucho tiempo para que el vengador se encontrara con aquellos sujetos, estos llevaban vestimentas militares negras con la insignia de Hydra, portaban fusiles de asalto, mientras que el parecía ser el líder llevaba un lanza granadas por lo que decide encararlos.

-¡Alto ahí! –exclamo Black Panther.

Pero Black Panther se sorprendió al ver la apariencia del líder de aquellos villanos, este llevaba una especie de mascara que le cubría el rostro, cabello largo y un brazo metálico, por un momento pensó que se trataba del Winter soldier, excepto que el brazo metálico era el derecho.

-De algo estoy seguro, tú no eres el sargento Barnes. –dijo Black Panther.

El villano misterioso le ordena a su sequito de soldados que ataquen, abriendo fuego sobre el vengador quien se refugia detrás de una cúpula de concreto, esto le dio tiempo al líder de los villanos a escapar de la escena, Black Panther al percatarse de esto decide lanzara al ataque.

Utilizando sus garras de vivraniun, el vengador logra aparentemente abatir a 2 de los soldados de Hydra, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver un enorme parasito emerger de sus cabezas.

-Pero qué demonios son esas cosas. –dijo Black Panther.

Black Panther les hace frente a los perversos parásitos, pero estos se tornaron muy violentos, además de que tenía que enfrentar todavía a los otros 2 soldados quienes una vez más abren fuego sobre el vengador, pero en ese momento una luz intensa ilumina el lugar matando a los parásitos al instante y cegando por momentos a los otros 2 soldados, el vengador volteo la mirada para percatarse de que había sido Chris el que había arrojado una granada de luz.

-¡Ahora es su oportunidad, acabe con esos "ganados"! –grito Chris.

El vengador asiente y en instantes se lanza al ataque sobre los soldados a los cuales elimina antes de que el parasito emergiera de sus cabezas y una vez logrado esto, Black Panther agradece la ayuda de Chris.

-Gracias por la ayuda, agente Redfield. –dijo Black Panther.

-No hay de que, majestad… debe tener más cuidado con las B.O.W.s nunca se les debe dar por muertas en primera instancia.

-Por lo que veo, conoce a estas cosas sea lo que sean. –dijo Black Panther.

-Son unos parásitos conocidos como "las plagas" estos le dan habilidades sobre humanas a aquellos a los que fueron infectados con ellas, pueden llegar a ser bastante peligrosas excepto a que son vulnerables a la luz intensa, nunca pensé que aún quedaban algunos de estos cabrones parásitos. –dijo Chris.

-Sheva me hablo de estas cosas y de lo que eran capaces de hacer, aunque debo reconocer que no me topé con ninguno de estos infectados, pero si con unos insectos gigantes que se regeneraban con rapidez. –dijo Black Panther.

Poco después de aquel enfrentamiento, la policía, así como varios agentes de la B.S.A.A. comenzaron a realizar la respectiva investigación del lugar, Sheva y Jill también llegaron minutos después.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? –le pregunto Sheva.

-Si, estoy bien amor, por momentos la situación se tornó un poco complicada, pero gracias a tu amigo Chris, logramos abatir a esas B.O.W.s de Hydra.

-¿B.O.W.s de Hydra?... no me gusta cómo suena eso. –dijo Jill.

-Temo que así es, Jill… al parecer Hydra ha resucitado nuevamente a "las plagas" –dijo Chris.

-Lo peor es que el responsable directo escapar. –dijo Black Panther.

-¿El responsable directo? –preguntaron Jill, Chris y Sheva.

-Asi es… -contesto el vengador. –iba a enfrentarlo, pero sus secuaces me impidieron perseguirlo, pero lo que me dejo perplejo es que su aspecto era idéntico al del Sargento Barnes.

-¿Crees que se trate de alguna especie de Clon, amor? –pregunto Sheva.

-No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Hydra está detrás de todo esto. –Dijo Black Panther.

Unos minutos después los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigidos por María Hill, llegaron al lugar también.

-Buen trabajo, majestad… gracias a su intervención y la del agente Redfield lograron que este incidente pasara a mayores. –dijo María Hill.

-Si pero el líder de estos engendros logro escapar. -dijo Black Panther.

-¿Y en donde están el resto de los vengadores?... pensé que vendrían a ayudar a mi prometido. –dijo Sheva.

-En estos momentos Stark, el capitán Rogers, la agente romanov y Barton se encuentran en camino a una misión en Europa… –contesto la agente Hill. –Por cierto, ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que esos tipos buscaban aquí?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, de hecho me pareció extraño el que atacaran un lugar como este. –contesto el Vengador.

-Tal vez si revisamos las cámaras de seguridad de la biblioteca, podamos averiguar más acerca de ese bioterrorista misterioso. –dijo Jill.

-Es una buena idea, Agente Valentine. –dijo María Hill.

Black Panther, Chris, Jill y Sheva se dirigieron al cuarto de vigilancia del edificio, pero al llegar descubrieron que todos los monitores y los paneles de control estaban prácticamente destruidos.

-Bueno parece que la opción de revisar las cámaras de seguridad queda descartada. –dijo Sheva.

-Los circuitos de los paneles de control están quemados por completo, como si hubiera sido una sobrecarga de electricidad bastante alta. –dijo Jill.

-Rayos y ahora que hacemos. –pregunto Chris.

María Hill interviene.

-Los chicos de S.H.I.E.L.D se encargaran de averiguar las cámaras por la red, además de una revisión exhaustiva en el lugar por si algo fue robado.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto encuentren algo de importancia avísenme… Ahora si me disculpa me retiro, debo atender una reunión importante con mi prometida y sus amigos. –dijo Black Panther en referencia a Sheva, Jill y Chris.

-Descuide majestad, en cuanto tengamos la información se la haremos saber. –dijo María Hill.

Poco después, Black Panther, Sheva, Chris y Jill retomaron su conversación en aquel restaurante de lujo, continuaron charlado y planeando lo respectivo a la boda, hubo tiempo de hablar de varias cosas tales como las experiencias con las B.O.W.s mientras que Black Panther les narro algunas vivencias junto al resto de los vengadores y luego de algunas horas, Chris y Jill se despidieron de Sheva y Black Panther, agradeciéndoles por la comida y la charla, ambos regresaron a su apartamento ubicado en los suburbios de la ciudad, un pensativo Chris observaba el atardecer desde su balcón cuando los brazos de su esposa lo envolvieron por detrás.

-hace frio Chris, porque no entras. –dijo ella en tono suave.

-Disculpa cariño, solo estaba tratando de asimilar lo que paso hoy, aun no puedo creer que ese parasito aun exista todavía. –dijo Chris.

-No te preocupes, amor… recuerda que los chicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargaran de investigar el paradero de los responsables.

-Eso espero… sabes algo Jill, mientras combatía contra esas B.O.W.s me hizo recordar por un momento la acción que sentía antes de cada misión. –dijo Chris.

-Por lo visto ya somos 2 a los que nos invade la nostalgia, al menos tu lograste estar en servicio más tiempo que yo. –dijo Jill.

-Si admito que aun añoro los años en la B.S.A.A. pero nada de eso se compara con la nueva vida que comparto a tu lado, cariño. –dijo Chris, acariciando el rostro de Jill.

-Oh Chris, que tierno eres. –dijo ella dándole un beso.

Berlín, Alemania.

El reloj marcaba la media noche en la capital Alemana, Sherry Birkin y su ahora novio y compañero de misiones Jake Muller salían de un club nocturno para dirigirse a su hotel.

-Cielos, ya necesitábamos una noche como esta. –dijo Sherry.

-Concuerdo contigo, super chica... por un momento pensé que nunca encontraríamos a esos traficantes de drogas, ahora podremos disfrutar de nuestros días libres sin problemas

-Eso me encantaría... ya que de hecho tenía pensado en algo especial esta noche. –dijo Sherry.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata, super chica? –le pregunto Jake.

-Bueno estaba pensando en modelarte cierto atuendo con encaje que compre ayer. –le contesto la rubia de forma seductora.

-Cielos, tu si sabes cómo enloquecerme, super chica. –Dijo Jake, dándole un beso a la rubia.

Jake y Sherry estaban besándose apasionadamente, cuando una explosión se escuchó a varias cuadras de donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué demonios habrá sido eso? –pregunto Sherry.

-No lo sé, vallamos a averiguar lo que paso, igual debe haber alguien que necesite ayuda. –agrego Jake.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la explosión el cual resulto ser la biblioteca pública de Berlin, una figura misteriosa que vestía una especie de armadura negra de color negro emergía de entre los escombros y el fuego.

-Listo, tengo el paquete… espero instrucciones. –dijo aquel personaje misterioso con voz distorsionada.

_-Buen trabajo, ahora dirígete al punto de encuentro para la extracción._ –dijo una voz detrás de la radio.

Aquel personaje misterioso estaba por escapar cuando de repente es interceptado por El Capitán América, IronMan, Black Widow y Hawkeye.

-Detente, quien quiera que seas. –dijo El capitán América.

-Pero si son los héroes más poderosos del planeta... Ustedes son siempre tan inoportunos. –dijo el asaltante misterioso.

-Gracias por el alago, ahora entréganos lo que tienes en las manos o abstente a las consecuencias. –dijo IronMan.

-Iba a decirles exactamente lo mismo si es que no se apartan de mi camino. –dijo el sujeto misterioso.

-No te has dado cuenta que somos 4 contra 1. –dijo Black Widow.

-Corrección, serán 3 contra uno. –dijo el sujeto misterioso.

De repente el sujeto misterioso arroja una esfera la cual produce una poderosa onda de impulsos electromagnéticos la cual provoca que la armadura de IronMan deje de funcionar, esto lo aprovecha el atacante misterioso para escapar.

-Maldita sea, mi armadura… no responde.

-¿Crees poder luchar, Stark? – le pregunto Hawkeye.

-Por el momento no, pero no se preocupen por mi… detengan a ese imbécil antes de que escape.

-Enterado, tony… nosotros nos encargaremos. –dijo el Capitán América.

El capitán América, Black Widow y Hawkeye persiguieron al sujeto misterioso hasta lo alto de un edificio hasta darle alcance, el capitán América arroja su escudo con la intención de detener al criminal, pero el villano detiene su trayectoria tan solo con su mano derecha para luego contraatacar con el escudo arrojándolo en dirección a Hawkeye quien no pudo evadir el ataque del escudo terminado impactado por este último.

-Maldita sea… eso no me lo esperaba… -dijo el mal herido vengador.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Barton? –pregunto el Capitán América

-No del todo, creo que me fracture una costilla… mierda, como duele.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerlo, tú descansa. –dijo Black Widow.

Black Widow y Hawkeye contraatacan al villano misterioso, pero este último sorprendería a ambos vengadores con su velocidad sobre humana, además de sus movimientos y técnicas de combate, poniendo en predicamento a los héroes.

-En todos mis años como Agente y asesina, es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien así. –dijo Black Widow.

-No quisiera adelantar conclusiones Natasha… pero creo que nos estamos enfrentado a otro super soldado. –dijo el capitán.

-¿Otro super Soldado?... ¿es una broma no? –pregunto Hawkeye

Sus técnicas de combate son iguales a las mías, con la diferencia que su fuerza y velocidad son abrumadoras – dijo El Capitán América.

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar un poco más con ustedes, pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer… pero descuiden, mi pequeño amigo Reaper se encargara de ustedes. –dijo el sujeto misterioso.

En instantes un enorme insecto mejor conocido como Reaper aparece ante los héroes, Black Widow le dispara en varias de ocasiones logrando destruirle partes de sus extremidades, pero el monstruoso insecto logra regenerar las partes destruidas en cuestión de segundos, el capitán América le arroja su escudo cercenándole la cabeza pero al igual que sus extremidades, el insecto regenera su cabeza rápidamente.

-Rayos que hay que hacer para destruirlo. –dijo Black Widow.

-Natasha, tu ayuda a Clint a salir de aquí, yo encontrare la forma de detenerlo. –dijo el Capitán América.

Pero cuando el Capitán intentaba hacerle frente al Reaper, este es atacado por una granada eléctrica lográndola aturdirla, los 3 vengadores voltean la mirada y se percatan de la presencia de Jake, quien llevaba consigo un par de granadas eléctricas, esto provoco que dejara expuestos sus puntos débiles los cuales eran unos extraños bulbos que brotaban de su espalda y tórax.

-¡Ahora Super chica! –grito Jake.

Enseguida Sherry aparece y acto seguido dispara en los bulbos de la espalda del Reaper, dañándolo considerablemente, solo faltaba dispararle en el tórax para eliminarlo, pero cuando Sherry se preparaba para eliminarlo, IronMan aparece y ataca al Reaper con sus rayos repulsores, eliminando así a la amenazante B.O.W.

-Buen tiro Stark. –dijo Hawkeye.

-En realidad el crédito es para los 2 agentes aquí presentes, ya que fueron ellos los que me dijeron el punto débil de ese bicho gigante. -dijo IronMan en referencia a Jake y Sherry.

-Gracias por la ayuda. –dijo el Capitán América, estrechando la mano de Jake y Sherry.

-Para nosotros fue un honor haberlo ayudado, Capitán Rogers, mi novio y yo nos percatamos de la explosión por lo que decidimos venir a investigar lo que sucedió. –dijo Sherry.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Natasha. –dijo Jake.

-Lo mismo digo Jake, la última vez que supe de ti fue que estabas en medio del conflicto de Edonia. –dijo Black Widow.

-Sí, es una larga historia. –dijo Jake.

-Dejemos la charla para después, ahora debemos averiguar el motivo por el cual ese sujeto misterioso ataco la biblioteca. –dijo IronMan.

Poco después la policía y los cuerpos de emergencia acordonaron el sitio y mientras Hawkeye era atendido por los paramédicos, IronMan, el Capitán América, Black Widow, Jake y Sherry comenzaron a investigar la zona del atentado.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

CAPITULO III

LA INVESTIGACION

León y Moira llegaron a Nueva York al día siguiente, estaban mirando la tv en la sala de embarques en espera de su equipaje cuando aparece la noticia sobre el incidente ocurrido en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

-Ya viste eso, Kennedy… parece que Black Panther volvió a la acción y salvo el día esta vez. –dijo Moira.

-¡Imbéciles! –exclamo León con cierta molestia.

-Parece que después de 2 años, aún les sigues teniendo resentimiento. –dijo Moira.

-No es para menos, ya que cuando les solicite su ayuda para detener a Arias su respuesta fue que no estaban autorizados para una misión de este nivel, es por eso y otros motivos por los cuales no simpatizo con los vengadores. –dijo León.

-Y supongo que esos otros motivos tienen que ver con lo ocurrido con Helena. –dijo Moira.

-Mejor olvidemos el asunto. –dijo León, cortando la plática.

Mientras se dirigían a Manhattan, León se mostró pensativo, Moira noto una profunda tristeza en su mirada esto luego de haberle mencionado a Helena, por lo que opto por no hablar ni mencionar sobre el asunto.

Poco después llegaron al lugar donde fue encontrado aquel cadáver que vieron en las fotografías y comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar, Kennedy? –le pregunto Moira.

-Evidencias de "las Plagas" en el lugar, estoy casi seguro de que cuando el asesino infectado fue abatido, el parasito debió soltar alguna especie de rastro indetectable ante el ojo humano.

-Buena deducción León… ¿y cómo demonios vamos a encontrar ese rastro del que hablas? –pregunto Moira.

-Con esto. –contesto León, quien muestra un artefacto similar a un escáner.

-Valla, esta cosa es parecida a un artefacto que solía usar mi padre en la BSAA. –dijo Moira.

-Sí, escuche acerca de ese escáner que dices, solo que este tiene algunas mejoras. –dijo León.

-Perfecto, eso nos ahorrara tiempo, ahora a buscar las pistas. –dijo Moira.

León y Moira comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona con la ayuda del escáner, en donde efectivamente localizaron pequeñas muestras de las plagas, pero también hallaron otro tipo de muestras biológicas en el entorno

-Esto es muy extraño, hay más muestras de otro tipo de B.O.W.

-Mira arriba del muro, León… parece un impacto de bala, seguramente alguien debió usar un arma de alto calibre para acabar con el asesino –dijo Moira.

-Sigamos investigando, Moira… tengo el presentimiento de estamos por descubrir algo de suma importancia. –dijo León.

León y Moira continuaron investigando la zona en donde lograron encontrar más rastros de las Plagas las cuales llevaban hasta un edificio abandonado, por lo que decidieron ingresar pero no sin antes alistar sus armas, el lugar era sobrio y obscuro en que apenas se podía ver por lo que se guiaron por medio de una linterna.

-Mantenerte en alerta Moira, no sabemos qué clase de sorpresas estaremos por descubrir. –dijo León.

-Enterada León. –asintió Moira.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse pasos muy cerca de donde estaban, León alumbra con su linterna y encuentra a un extraño sujeto que al voltear dejo relucir varios ojos en su rostro

-Maldita sea, es otro infectado. –dijo León.

-Y que esperamos, eliminemos a ese cabron. –agrego Moira.

León y Moira abren fuego sobre aquel infectado en varias ocasiones, pero entonces el cuerpo de este último se llena de llamas para luego convertirse en un capullo.

-¡Pero que demonios! –exclamo Moira.

-¡Mierda, es el Virus C!… -exclamo León. -Vamos Moira, destruyamos ese capullo antes de que eclosione o las cosas se pondrán peor. –dijo León.

Pero justo en ese momento el capullo comienza a eclosionar dando origen a una nueva y grotesca criatura con apariencia de un pájaro de gran tamaño, León y Moira abren fuego sobre la criatura pero esta comienza a volar, logrando evitar los ataques.

La B.O.W. se lanza en picada sobre los 2 agentes quienes evaden el ataque a tiempo, pero la criatura además de escurridiza era muy ágil y en instantes captura a Moira de una pierna.

-Suéltame, pedazo de Mierda. –decía Moira, forcejeando.

-¡Resiste Moira! –le grito León.

La B.O.W. emprende el vuelo junto con Moira y escapa por una ventana abierta, León persiguió a la criatura hasta las afueras del edificio, la mirada del agente se llenó de horror cuando la criatura comenzó a volar más alto para luego soltar a Moira.

-¡Moira! –grito León, al ver como su compañera caía al vacío.

Todo parecía perdido para Moira, pero de repente una misteriosa substancia pegajosa se impregna en el cuerpo de la joven agente, salvándola así de una muerte segura

León se quedó impresionado al ver a nada menos que al sorprendente hombre araña el que había salvado a Moira.

-Te tengo, preciosa. –dijo Spider man.

-¡hombre araña!… -dijo la sorprendida chica.

-El único y el original a sus órdenes. –dijo el super héroe.

-Gracias por salvar a mi compañera, hombre araña. –dijo León.

-No hay de que… ¿oigan, de que película de horror salió ese pajarraco? –les pregunto Spider man.

-Es una larga historia, por ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda para eliminarla. –dijo León.

-Cuenten con ello, amigos. –dijo Spiderman.

Luego de poner a salvo a Moira, tanto ella como León y Spider man se preparan para contraatacar a la B.O.W. quien nuevamente se lanza en picada, pero entonces León dispara dando justo en una de sus ojos provocando que la criatura perdiera el sentido de la orientación, esto lo aprovecha el héroe arácnido para capturar a la B.O.W con su telaraña y acto seguido lo arroja con fuerza hacia un transformador de luz eléctrica, para acabar así con la terrible amenaza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Moira? –le pregunto León.

-Si estoy bien y todo gracias al hombre araña. –dijo Moira.

-No fue nada, la verdad no esperaba de nuevo a los chicos de Fury por aquí. –dijo Spiderman.

-Nosotros somos agentes de la D.S.O. y venimos a Nueva York a investigar los asesinatos que se han suscitado en las últimas semanas. –dijo León.

-Ya entiendo, se refieren a esos extraños asesinos de los bichos de la cabeza. –dijo Spider man.

-¿acaso hay más de ellos? –pregunto Moira.

-Eso creo, hace un mes Daredevil y los defensores eliminaron a uno de ellos, el Punisher se encargó de otro cerca de aquí hace un par de días, yo ya me había enfrentado a otro de esos asesinos pero logró escapar, a todos ellos les brotaba ese extraño parasito de la boca, pero ese último enemigo era completamente distinto… ¿tienen alguna idea de que son esas cosas? –dijo Spiderman

-Todos esos asesinos son en realidad B.O.W.s infectados con un parasito llamado las plagas y este último estaba infectado con el virus C. –contesto Moira.

-Eso me recordó a esos Zombis asolaron Manhattan hace ya 2 años. –dijo Spiderman.

-Por lo visto estuviste ocupado luchando contra ellos, a diferencia de los vengadores que ni siquiera tuvieron la valentía de aparecer para ayudar. –dijo León.

-En realidad solo ayude a unos cuantos civiles y en lo que respecta a los vengadores según tengo entendido fue Nick Fury quien les ordeno no intervenir en el incidente.

-Porque es que no me extraña de Fury, siempre cree que hace todo lo correcto pero es todo lo contrario. –dijo León con molestia.

-Detecto cierta hostilidad hacia Fury y los vengadores de parte tuya, amigo. –dijo Spiderman.

-No lo entenderías, hombre araña… -le dijo León en tono serio. -Ahora si nos disculpas debemos continuar con nuestra investigación en la ciudad y gracias por la ayuda. –dijo León.

Antes de retirarse, Spiderman le entrega secretamente a Moira un pequeño dispositivo en forma de araña a Moira.

-Toma preciosa, si necesitan ayuda solo activa el dispositivo y llegare lo antes posible.

-Gracias Spiderman, lo tomaremos en cuenta. –dijo Moira.

-Buena suerte con su búsqueda, amigos. –dijo Spiderman levantando el pulgar.

Mientras tanto, Chris y Jill se encontraban mirando tranquilamente una película de Netflix, cuando de repente escucharon el timbre de la puerta, el ex capitán fue a abrir la puerta y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury.

-Buenos días capitán Redfield, sé que les parecerá algo inusual y sorpresiva mi visita pero necesito hablar con usted.

-Si claro, adelante. –contesto el ex capitán.

-Quien llamo a la puerta, cariño… ¡oh por dios, es Nick Fury! –exclamo Jill.

-Es un gusto conocerla, agente Valentine. –dijo Nick Fury estrechando su mano.

-El placer es todo mío. –dijo Jill.

-Me imagino que viene a agradecerme por la ayuda que le brinde a Black Panther ayer. –dijo Chris.

-así es, y aunque no lograron detener al líder de aquellos terroristas me comento acerca de su determinación y valentía en el combate, pero temo que aún hay más de esos terroristas sueltos. –dijo el agente.

-¿No me diga que aún hay más de esas B.O.W.s? –pregunto Jill.

-por desgracia si, desde hace un mes se han suscitado algunos incidentes en las calles de nueva york siendo los responsables unos extraños sujetos que tenían las mismas características de los terroristas que atacaron ayer en la biblioteca. –contesto Nick Fury.

-Maldición, parece que alguien ha vuelto a revivir a ese parasito infernal. –dijo Chris.

-De hecho también ocurrió otro incidente similar en Alemania, en el cual los vengadores se encargaron de la situación y por los últimos informes que recibimos, todo indica a que Hydra es quien está detrás de dichos ataques . –dijo Fury.

-¿Hydra?... ¿No sabía que aún existía? –pregunto Chris.

-Corta una cabeza y 2 más crecerán… es difícil acabar con esos bastardos y más ahora que tienen en sus filas no a uno sino a 2 super soldados. –contesto Nick Fury

-¿2 super soldados? –pregunto Jill.

-Pues resulta que el atacante de Alemania puso en serios aprietos a los vengadores, al grado de lastimar al agente Barton y por la descripción que nos dio Black Panther, sospechamos que el líder de aquellos terroristas que atacaron ayer pueda ser otro super soldado. –respondió Fury.

-dios, eso es terrible… pareciera que la pesadilla de Umbrella y sus diabólicas creaciones no tuvieran fin. –dijo Chris.

-Y aún hay cosas que aun ignoran respecto a Umbrella y sus fundadores. –dijo Fury.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso, agente Fury? –pregunto Chris.

-Le responderé a sus preguntas siempre y cuando acepten mi invitación a nuestras instalaciones, agentes con su vasta experiencia nos vendrían muy bien en las batallas en contra de esos monstruos biológicos ahora en poder de Hydra.

-Agradezco la oferta agente Fury, pero tanto mi esposa como yo estamos retirados. –dijo Chris.

-Solo requerimos de su asesoría en cuestiones de bioterrorismo, es todo. –dijo Fury.

-mi esposo y yo analizaremos su oferta, agente Fury. –dijo Jill.

-De acuerdo agentes, tómense su tiempo para analizarlo, bueno ahora debo retirarme, aún hay información de los incidentes que debo tratar, gracias por su tiempo. –dijo Fury.

Luego de la visita de Nick Fury, Chris y Jill comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Y qué piensas respecto a la oferta de Nick Fury, amor? –pregunto Jill.

-Sería interesante colaborar con S.H.I.E.L.D., pero aún hay algo que me tiene un poco intranquilo. –contesto Chris.

-No te preocupes Chris, Fury dijo que seriamos solamente asesores, nada de misiones de campo.

-Lo se cariño, pero no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –dijo Chris.

Al ver la mirada de preocupación de su esposo, Jill lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo, Chris no pudo evitar el mirar la cicatriz en el pecho de su esposa, por un instante recordó aquella pesadilla vivida en África, pero las palabras reconfortantes de ella lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Descuida amor, vamos a estar bien. –dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en la capital alemana, IronMan, el Capitán América, Black Widow, un rehabilitado Hawkeye, Jake y Sherry regresaron al lugar del incidente para continuar con su investigación investigando la zona del incidente.

-Valla, parece que ese cabron estaba empeñado en volar en su totalidad todo el lugar, casi no quedo nada. –dijo Jake.

-Al parecer el punto del impacto se llevó a cabo en un área específica de la biblioteca, en el sótano para ser exacto. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué interés tendría un terrorista en atacar una biblioteca? –pregunto Black Widow.

-Bueno según el último análisis que realice al edificio, en el sótano se resguardaban algunos libros muy raros y de gran valor, algunos en su mayoría trataban acerca de ocultismo. –dijo IronMan.

-¿Ocultismo?... se oye como una broma de mal gusto. –dijo Hawkeye.

-No creo que se trate de una broma y esto lo digo porque otro ataque similar ocurrió en nueva york, para ser exactos en la biblioteca pública de la ciudad y según por las investigaciones realizadas por S.H.I.E.L.D. unos terroristas sustrajeron algunos manuscritos de ocultismo, además de que también aparecieron unos extraños sujetos a los que les brotaba un extraño parasito de la cabeza. –dijo IronMan.

-Eso significa que las plagas han regresado de nuevo para hacer estragos. –dijo Sherry.

-¿Las plagas?... que nombre tan original. –dijo Black Widow.

-Puede que no se escuche tan amenazador el nombre, pero la realidad es que se trata de un parasito muy peligroso, sin olvidar lo grotesco que se ve. –dijo Sherry.

-Por lo visto ustedes conocen más acerca de la naturaleza de esas cosas, así como del insecto gigante que nos atacó ayer, su ayuda nos vendrá muy bien. –dijo El Capitán América.

-A decir verdad solo conocemos ese parasito por informes del agente León Kennedy y de la BSAA, mi novia y yo estuvimos involucrados en los incidentes de Edonia y China. –dijo Jake.

-Sí, escuche ese rumor, por un momento pensé que habías muerto, Jake. –dijo Black Widow.

-Oye preciosa, sabes que soy capaz de salir de situaciones difíciles y esa no fue la excepción. –dijo Jake.

-Por lo visto tú y la agente Romanov se conocen muy bien, cuando ibas a hablarme de ello. –dijo Sherry algo celosa.

-No es lo que piensas, Super chica… yo conozco a Natasha desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ambos solíamos ser los mejores en lo que hacíamos, hasta un día unos los chicos de S.H.I.E.L.D la reclutaron y desde entonces no volví a verla hasta ahora. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Nos hubiese gustado ayudar cuando ocurrieron los incidentes de China y Tall Oaks pero en aquella ocasión se suscitó un conflicto en asgard que se nos complicó más de la cuenta y en lo que respecta al incidente de Nueva York, Nick Fury nos ordenó el no intervenir, esto debido a S.H.I.E.L.D. aun no tenía el conocimiento ni el personal suficiente para enfrentar una amenaza biológica de tal magnitud. –dijo Black Widow.

-Valla, entonces eso explica su ausencia en el incidente. –dijo Sherry.

-Si aunque hubo algunos agentes que no lo tomaron muy bien, como fue el caso de tu amigo el agente Kennedy quien nos maldijo y nos dijo hasta de lo que nos íbamos a morir, si no pregúntale a Stark. –dijo Hawkeye.

-No me extraña, desde que perdió a su compañera hace 3 años no volvió a ser el mismo. –dijo Jake.

-Si díganmelo a mí, ese golpe que me dio en la cara no me lo esperaba. –dijo IronMan.

-¿de verdad León hizo eso? –le pregunto Sherry.

-Asi es, pero supongo que el golpe no solo fue por lo del incidente, sino por algo más personal.

-¿Algo personal? –preguntaron Sherry y Jake.

-Es una larga historia. -contesto IronMan.

-pero volvamos a lo que realmente nos interesa, espero que estén listos para partir de inmediato a Norteamérica con nosotros. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Desde luego, para nosotros sería un gran honor ayudarlos en esta misión, pero aún tenemos un par de asuntos que arreglar en la ciudad y eso nos llevara un par de horas más. –dijo Jake.

-No se preocupen por eso, les arreglare un viaje en mi avión privado el cual los llevara a Nueva York, nos reuniremos en el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Enterado Sr. Stark, se lo agradecemos mucho. –dijo Sherry.

-Pueden llamarme tony con toda confianza.

-De acuerdo, tony. –dijo la rubia.

-Sera como los viejos tiempos, ¿no lo crees Natasha? –le pregunto Jake.

-así parece. –contesto la vengadora.

De vuelta en Nueva York, León y Moira se encontraban en su habitación de hotel revisando varios archivos e informes de los asesinatos.

-ah rayos mi culo me está matando, deberíamos hacer una pausa, Kennedy… por que no vamos a tomar un trago a un bar. –dijo Moira.

-Imagine que dirías eso, por lo que decidí comprar unas cuantas cervezas. –dijo León.

-Bien pensado compañero. –dijo Moira.

Mientras Moira disfrutaba de su cerveza, León continuaba revisando los archivos pero hubo algo que llamo mucho su atención.

–Esto es interesante, al parecer las víctimas tenían algo que ver con la colección y administración de libros, de hecho una de ellas era el ex director de la biblioteca de Nueva York, otras 2 víctimas eran dueños de pequeñas librerías y otros solamente eran coleccionistas, pero el archivo de la última víctima que fue asesinada me llamo mucho la atención. –dijo León.

Enseguida león le muestra a Moira el archivo y la fotografía de la víctima.

-Veamos que dice… Arthur Hopkins, edad 46 años, soltero, asesinado a las puertas de su hogar, valla que si se ensañaron con él.

-si la forma en que lo asesinaron fue brutal, pero según el reporte policiaco, la casa de la víctima fue encontrada en completo desorden y lo más extraño es que no se llevaron nada de valor. –dijo León.

-¿Y qué sugieres, León? –pregunto Moira.

-Lo mejor será ir a investigar la casa de ese sujeto, quizás encontremos algo que pueda dar con quienes soltaron las plagas y el Virus C. –dijo León.

Poco después León y Moira se dirigieron al sitio indicado el cual se ubicaba en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad y una vez dentro del lugar comenzaron a realizar las respectivas investigaciones en el lugar, en donde efectivamente encontraron las cosas de valor regados por el suelo, así como un estante de libros que estaba completamente saqueado.

-Qué extraño, pareciera que los ladrones buscaban algo en esa estantería de libros y se olvidaron de todo lo demás. –dijo León.

-Oye León, es mejor que veas esto. –dijo Moira, mientras sostenía un portarretratos.

Tanto León como Moira se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al tal Arthur Hopkins junto a cierto personaje el cual fue reconocido por el agente.

-Conozco a ese sujeto, es Morgan Lansdale. –dijo león.

-¿Qué no fue el tipo responsable del Pánico de Terragrigia? –pregunto Moira.

-El mismo y al parecer la víctima tenía algo que ver con este hijo de perra. –contesto el agente.

-Debemos informar esto con Hunnigan cuanto antes. –dijo Moira.

Pero cuando estaban por abandonar el lugar, un siniestro personaje aparece ante ellos obstruyéndoles el paso.

-¡Oh mierda! -dijo Moira.

-No puede ser… ¡es Sabretooth! –exclamo León.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

CAPITULO IV

ENEMIGOS DEL PASADO

León y Moira se quedaron sorprendidos al estar frente al mutante quien de inmediato se lanzó al ataque, pero afortunadamente logran esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué está haciendo diente de sable aquí? –dijo Moira.

-Seguramente la hermandad mutante debe estar detrás de todo esto. -dijo León.

Pero algo que les cayó de extraño a los agentes fue que el mutante comenzó a destrozar el lugar.

-Está actuando muy raro, pareciera que está tratando de destruirlo todo. –dijo Moira.

De repente Sabretooth se detiene y voltea a ver a León y Moira, para luego lanzarse al ataque nuevamente.

-Hay que salir del lugar y llevar el combate a un lugar abierto. –dijo León.

-Buena idea, compañero… yo lo distraeré. –dijo Moira.

La chica Burton utiliza una bengala sobre el mutante para atraer la atención de este para así salir del lugar en donde estaban.

León por su parte intenta detener a Sabretooth disparándole en varias ocasiones, pero el mutante sorprendería al agente no solo con su agilidad sino con la forma en la que regeneraba las heridas provocadas por los impactos de bala.

-Mierda, ese bastardo tiene factor de curación, las balas no le hacen nada. –dijo León.

-León, acabo de detectar algo por medio del escáner… -dijo Moira. –Parece que nuestro amigo dientes de sable tiene una especie de plaga pegada en el cuerpo.

-lo que nos faltaba. –dijo León.

-Descuida compañero, la ayuda ya viene en camino. –dijo Moira.

-¿Ayuda? –pregunto el agente.

De repente Sabretooth es detenido por la telaraña de Spiderman quien hace acto de presencia.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, camaradas… suerte que estaba cerca. –dijo el héroe arácnido.

-Dejemos la charla para después, hombre araña… hay que idear la forma de detener a diente de sable. –dijo León.

Sabretooth logra Zafarse de la telaraña con facilidad, algo que dejo impresionado al super héroe.

-Esa telaraña era la más resistente, pareciera que fuera otro Sabretooth solo que más fuerte. –dijo Spider Man.

-Eso es porque está infectado con el mismo parasito que tenían los asesinos, si tuviéramos alguna granada de luz para detenerlo. –dijo Moira.

-¿y qué tal con electricidad?... podemos hacer lo mismo que con el pajarraco que nos atacó. –dijo Spider man.

-tal vez, pero tendríamos que concentrar una gran descarga para arrancarle la plaga del cuerpo. –dijo León.

-dejen que yo me encargue de ello, amigos… ustedes traten de distraerlo. –dijo el super héroe.

León y Moira atraen la atención del mutante, mientras que Spiderman comenzó a preparar unas telarañas especiales para luego enredar al villano en ellas.

-Listo, ahora el toque final. –dijo Spider man.

Una vez que el héroe arácnido envuelve en su totalidad al mutante, arroja un extremo de la telaraña en un cable de conexión a tierra del suelo, causando una violenta descarga eléctrica y unos segundos después un enorme parasito el cual sujetaba el cuerpo de Sabretooth, se libera para luego intentar atacar a spider man, León y a Moira, estos últimos intentaron dispararle pero el grotesco parasito era bastante escurridizo lo que hizo aún más complicada la situación.

-No dejen que esa cosa nos atrape o estaremos jodidos. –dijo Leon.

De repente un singular personaje aparece de la nada y parte por la mitad al parasito en pleno aire, León, Moira y Spiderman se sorprendieron al ver a nada menos que a Wolverine ante ellos.

-Creí que ya no quedaban más de estos bichos extraños, aunque no esperaba verlos en el cuerpo de mi viejo archirrival. –dijo Wolverine.

-Suerte que apareciste, Logan… por un momento y esa cosa nos hubiera atrapado– dijo Spiderman.

-La próxima vez déjale esto a un profesional, escala paredes. –dijo Logan

-Por lo visto también ya te enfrentaste a ellos. –dijo León.

-Asi es, hace unos días mate a un tipo al que le broto ese bicho de la boca y por lo visto también hay versiones extra grandes. –dijo Wolverine.

-En realidad ese bicho son B.O.W.s y mi compañero y yo estamos investigando no solo los asesinatos sino también buscamos a los responsables que están usando este parasito conocido como "las plagas" –dijo Moira.

-Tal parece que ustedes saben más acerca de esos bichos… ¿Acaso son de S.H.I.E.L.D.? –pregunto Wolverine.

-Somos de la D.S.O. nada que tenga que ver con S.H.I.E.L.D. o con esos payasos llamados avengers y efectivamente conozco la naturaleza de ese parasito y de lo terrible que puede ser.

-Creo que sería mejor nos cuentan todo desde el principio, para al menos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. –dijo Spiderman.

León comenzó a explicarles a Spiderman y Wolverine acerca de lo relacionado con "las plagas".

-Valla, entonces eso explica la razón por la cual esos asesinos tenían esa fuerza y reflejos. –dijo Logan.

-Por el momento desconocemos quien o quienes son los que han estado usando a "las plagas" pero no descartamos a la hermandad mutante como responsables de esto. –dijo León.

-Lo dudo agente Kennedy y lo digo porque la mayoría de ellos están presos en la zona negativa. –dijo Wolverine.

-Bueno la sospecha de la hermandad mutante queda descartada. –dijo Spiderman.

-No lo sé León, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el portarretratos la víctima junto a Lansdale pueda ser alguna especie de pista, solo espero que no se haya destruido durante el combate. –dijo Moira.

Poco después, León, Moira, Spiderman y Wolverine regresaron al lugar y no paso mucho tiempo para que encontraran en dichoso portarretratos, lo encontraron casi intacto salvo por una abertura en un costado del marco y fue ahí donde descubrieron algo poco inusual.

-Parece ser una especie carta escrita con letras muy extrañas. –dijo Spiderman.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda significar? –pregunto Wolverine.

-Para ser sincero, es la primera vez que veo este tipo de letra. –Respondió León.

-Miren chicos, es otra carta, pero esta solo tiene escritos unos números. -dijo Moira.

-Quizás pueda tratarse de alguna especie de clave de acceso. –dijo Spiderman.

-Tal vez o a menos que se trate de otra cosa… -dijo León. –Moira, Lansdale murió hace 5 años ¿correcto?

-Sí, así es compañero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió ella.

-Bueno es más que obvio, estos números indican la fecha del deceso de Morgan Lansdale, el cual por lo que tengo entendido fue sepultado en el cementerio de Green-Wood y quizás la clave de todo esto se encuentre en su tumba.

-Excelente deducción amigo, entonces no se diga más… vallamos a ese lugar cuanto antes. –dijo Spiderman.

-Yo pido acabar con los bichos de mayor tamaño. –dijo Wolverine.

-Debo recuérdales que esto es un asunto federal que no le concierne a los super héroes. –dijo León.

-Te guste o no, iremos a ese lugar… ¿o acaso hay un problema? –dijo Wolverine, quien desenfunda sus garras.

-Oigan cálmense todos, estamos juntos en esto y en vista de lo que hemos pasado, creo que nos vendría bien una ayuda, León. –dijo Moira.

León medito por unos segundos las palabras de su compañera.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Moira... aún no sabemos qué clase de sorpresas nos encontremos más adelante, por lo que su ayuda nos vendrá bien. -dijo León.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro amigo dientes de sable? –pregunto Spiderman.

-Dejemos que S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargue de él, no tardaran en venir aquí. –contesto Logan.

Minutos más tarde, León, Moira, Spiderman y Wolverine llegaron al dicho cementerio el cual se ubicaba en Brooklyn y tras una breve búsqueda lograron dar con el mausoleo de Morgan Lansdale.

-Valla, no cabe duda que ese Lansdale era todo un excéntrico incluso después de morir. –dijo Moira.

-Seguramente debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno luego de todo el mal que causo. –agrego León.

-Bien ¿y ahora cual es el plan, Sherlock? –pregunto Logan.

-Entrar al mausoleo y explorarlo, tengo el presentimiento de que la pista que conecta a Lansdale con los asesinos debe estar dentro. –contesto León.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del mausoleo descubrieron que además del epitafio de lansdale, también estaban los epitafios de varios miembros de su familia, pero algo que los dejo perplejos fueron las fechas de su muerte.

-Esto es extraño, parece que cada uno de los miembros de la familia de ese tal Lansdale murieron con meses de diferencia y algunos en el mismo año. –dijo Spiderman

-Según por lo que leí en los diarios y en internet, los familiares de Lansdale murieron en circunstancias extrañas, como lo fueron accidentes y aparentes suicidios… no estoy segura, pero apuesto a que todos ellos fueron víctimas de estos asesinos. –dijo Moira.

León reviso con detenimiento cada rincón en espera de encontrar alguna pista, pero sin éxito.

-Mierda, aquí no hay nada. –dijo León.

-Empiezo a pensar que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –agrego Wolverine.

De repente por accidente Moira se recargo en uno de los muros del mausoleo lo que provoco que se accionara un compartimento secreto justo debajo del mausoleo de Lansdale.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Moira.

-Bingo… ahí está su pista, amigos. –dijo Spiderman.

-Buen trabajo compañera. –dijo León.

Al revisar dicho compartimiento, encontraron una caja metalica muy rara la cual estaba cerrada herméticamente.

-Que caja tan más extraña. –dijo Moira.

-Rayos, esta cosa esta cerrada… necesitare algo para abrirla. –dijo León.

-Dejen que yo me encargue de ello. –dijo Wolverine.

Pero en ese momento Spiderman sintió señales de peligro por medio de su sentido arácnido.

-¡Todos al suelo! –grito el arácnido.

León, Moira y Wolverine hacen caso a la advertencia de Spiderman y unos segundos después ven como una lápida les fue arrojada desde afuera del recinto.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Moira.

-Parece que los aliados de dientes de sable nos siguieron. –dijo Wolverine.

Acto seguido el grupo sale del mausoleo para encarar a los responsables del ataque, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el super soldado del brazo mecánico y junto a él estaba un hombre de baja estatura.

-Ahí están esos malnacidos. –dijo León.

-El tipo del brazo metálico me recuerda a Barnes, con la diferencia de que el brazo mecánico es el derecho, seguramente debe tratarse de algún clon. –dijo Spiderman.

Pero Wolverine reconoció al tipo de baja estatura.

-No puede ser, ese es Arnim Zola.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Zola? –pregunto Moira.

-Fue un científico de Hydra y mano derecha del mismísimo Red Skull, hace 70 años ayude al capitán américa a capturarlo poco antes del fin de la guerra, tenía entendido que había muerto a manos de los vengadores hace 3 años, a decir verdad estoy sorprendido de verlo con su cuerpo original. –contesto el mutante.

Zola interviene.

-Asi es mi estimado Logan, el cuerpo robótico que contenía mi mente fue destruido casi en su totalidad, pero gracias a mi nuevo amo he vuelto a ser el mismo de hace 70 años y la verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan bien. –dijo Zola.

-Asi que tú eres el responsable de los asesinatos que han ocurrido en la ciudad, espero que te guste la cárcel porque ahí es donde te pudrirás, bastardo. –dijo León.

-Valla, por fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo, Agente Kennedy. –dijo Zola.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces? –le pregunto León.

-He leído varios informes sobre sus misiones y por conversaciones que llegue a tener con Simmons y Wesker. -Contesto el villano

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que eras parte de Umbrella? –le pregunto el agente.

-técnicamente si, aunque Umbrella siempre fue parte de Hydra desde un principio. –contesto Zola.

Lo dicho por Zola dejo estupefacto a León.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. –dijo León.

-Me gustaría responder a sus preguntas, pero mi amigo y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir… ahora entréguenme la caja que obtuvieron de la tumba de Lansdale. –dijo Zola.

-Si la quieres tendrás que venir por ella. –dijo Spiderman.

-yo me encargare de ellos, Dr. Zola. –dijo el super soldado.

-No será necesario black Thunder, dejemos que mi viejo colega y alumno se encargara de la situación. –dijo Zola.

En instantes un siniestro personaje aparece detrás de Zola y el Super soldado, León se quedó impactado al ver de quien se trataba.

-Esto es imposible… ¡es William Birkin! –Exclamo el Agente.

-Entonces ese es el padre de Sherry… ¿pero que no se supone que murió en Raccoon City? –pregunto Moira.

-Asi es, Claire y yo nos encargamos de él, haciendo estallar su mutado cuerpo en mil pedazos, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera. –respondió León.

-Y aquí me tienes, Kennedy… y ahora ha llegado el momento que tú y la zorra pelirroja paguen por lo que me hicieron. –dijo Birkin.

-No hables así de mi novia, maldito desgraciado. –dijo Moira.

La joven Burton le dispara a Birkin, pero este último y de forma increíble sorprende a todos cuando logro detener las balas usando su brazo derecho el cual había mutado en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Pero qué demonios!... convirtió su brazo en esa enorme garra, nunca había visto algo así. –dijo Spiderman.

-y eso es tan solo el principio, idiotas. –dijo Birkin.

Acto seguido Birkin comenzó a mutar rápidamente hasta transformarse en la versión conocida como G-Birkin 3.

-Prepárense a morir. –dijo el mutado científico.

-ya te vencí una vez y voy a volver a hacerlo. –dijo León.

-Bien, veamos de que esta hecho ese hijo de perra. –dijo Wolverine, quien desenfunda sus garras.

León, Wolverine, Spiderman y Moira se lanzan en un ataque coordinado sobre Birkin, este último tenía cierta ventaja debido a su tamaño imponente, pero los ataques de los 2 agentes y de los 2 super héroes lograron poner por momentos en aprietos a mutado científico.

Wolverine luchaba ferozmente cuerpo a cuerpo con Birkin, mientras que Spiderman logro detener sus ataques con la ayuda de sus telarañas, León y Moira por su parte concentraron sus disparos en el enorme ojo que sobresalía de su brazo derecho, pero algo que desconcertaría al agente y al resto fue cuando el x-men logro cercenarle uno de sus 4 brazos y de forma sorprendente logra regenerarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Rayos, ese bastardo tiene la habilidad de regenerarse. –dijo Moira.

-No recuerdo que pudiera hacer eso, quizás el virus-G con el que fue infectado o ese tal Zola debió haberlo mejorarlo. –agrego León.

-Dejemos la charla para después, hay que detenerlo de algún modo. –dijo Spiderman.

Wolverine se disponía a contraatacar al científico, cuando de repente el super soldado le dispará en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, el mutante comenzó a debilitarse poco a poco y fue entonces que se percató de que la bala con la que fue alcanzado no era una bala ordinaria.

-Maldita sea… una bala de adamantium… -dijo el mutante, resintiéndose de la herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, logan? –le pregunto Moira.

-No del todo… ah mierda como duele. –decía Wolverine.

Moira se percató del hecho y entonces abre fuego sobre el super soldado, pero la respuesta de este último dejo a todos atónitos cuando logra esquivar las balas usando su velocidad sobre humana y acto seguido contraataca usando una poderosa descarga eléctrica proveniente de su brazo mecánico, dejando inconsciente tanto a Moira como a Wolverine.

-No, ¡Moira! –exclamo León.

León y Spiderman van de inmediato en auxilio de Moira y de Wolverine, el arácnido intento detener a Birkin con sus telarañas, pero de forma sorpresiva también es atacado por el super soldado con sus potentes ataques eléctricos, dejando sumamente aturdido al super héroe.

-rayos, eso no me lo esperaba… no creo que pueda continuar luchando. –dijo el aturdido Spiderman.

-Mierda, solo esto me faltaba. –dijo León.

Zola, Birkin y el super soldado se acercaban cada vez más hacia León y compañía, el agente les hizo frente solo con su pistola, pero lamentablemente estaba en completa desventaja.

-No hay escapatoria, agente Kennedy… ahora entrégame la caja metalica. –dijo Zola.

Al no tener alternativa, León la arroja a los pies de Zola.

-Ahí la tienes, pedazo de mierda… ahora déjanos ir. –dijo León.

-Lo haría, pero mi alumno Birkin tiene cuentas que saldar contigo… que pena, sr Kennedy. –dijo Zola.

-Ha llegado tu hora, Kennedy. –dijo Birkin.

Pero cuando Birkin se disponía a matar a León y al resto del grupo, una luz bastante intensa que ilumino el lugar de la batalla, cegando por momentos tanto a héroes como a villanos y tras unos breves minutos la luz se disipo por completo, los villanos se sorprendieron al ver que León, Moira, Wolverine y Spiderman ya no se encontraban en el lugar ni tampoco la dichosa caja metalica.

-Maldición, esos bastardos desaparecieron. –dijo Birkin.

-La caja de Lansdale… no está tampoco. –dijo Zola.

-El Dr. Faust se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que no logramos obtener la caja. –dijo el super soldado.

-Encuentren la caja de Lansdale lo antes posible, llama al resto del equipo si es necesario. –dijo Zola

-Enterado, Dr. Zola. –dijo el super soldado.

Muy lejos de ahí, a León y Spiderman se les comenzaba a aclarar la visión poco a poco y entonces se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el cementerio sino en interior de lo que parecía ser una mansión.

-¿En dónde rayos estamos? –pregunto León.

-Al parecer en un lugar lejos de todo peligro y eso lo digo porque mi sentido arácnido está tranquilo. –dijo Spiderman.

Voltearon a ver a su alrededor y vieron a un mal herido Wolverine y a una inconsciente Moira en el suelo, por lo que fueron en su ayuda.

-tenemos que sacarle la bala de adamantium a Logan o de lo contrario morirá por la hemorragia.

En eso una voz se escuchó.

-Dejen que me encargue de curar a Logan.

-¿Quién dijo eso?... sal de donde quiera que estés. –dijo León.

-Tranquilo amigo, creo saber en dónde estamos. –dijo Spiderman.

De pronto un portal de color dorado se abre ante León y Spiderman, el agente se quedo impresionado al ver que de dicho portal salía un hombre que portaba una capa roja el cual levitaba en el aire, este singular personaje se trataba de nada menos que del hechicero supremo el Dr. Strange.

-Es bueno volver a verlo, doctor. –dijo Spiderman.

-Unos segundos más tarde y seguramente Zola y sus secuaces los hubiesen matado y peor aún se hubieran apoderado de la caja de Lansdale. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa caja?… quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. –dijo Leon.

-Responderé a todas sus preguntas, agente Kennedy… pero antes hay que ayudar a logan y a su amiga.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRTITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

CAPITULO V

REUNION

De inmediato el Dr. Strange ayudo a Wolverine a sanar la herida de bala, esto con la ayuda de su fiel asistente Wong y mientras eso sucedía, León y Spiderman se encontraban cuidado a Moira quien se encontraba descansando en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

-ah mierda… mi cabeza. –decía Moira resintiéndose un poco.

-hola compañera… ¿cómo te sientes? –le pregunto el agente.

-Aturdida todavía por el ataque de ese cabron, no me esperaba que usara poderes eléctricos... por cierto, ¿en dónde está nuestro amigo Logan? –pregunto Moira.

-En estos momentos está siendo auxiliado por un viejo colega, está en buenas manos no se preocupen. –contesto Spiderman.

Al poco rato aparece el Dr. Strange y su asistente Wong.

-Gracias por salvarnos, doc. –dijo Spiderman.

-Fue una suerte que pudimos detectar la presencia de Zola y de sus secuaces. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

-¿y cómo se encuentra Logan? –pregunto Moira.

-Él se encuentra fuera de peligro, afortunadamente la bala no toco ninguno de sus puntos vitales, solo es cuestión de esperar a que su factor de curación haga su trabajo. –contesto el asistente Wong.

-Bueno ahora en momento de que nos diga todo sobre esa caja que obtuvimos del mausoleo de Morgan Lansdale, y quiero saber qué relación tiene con todos los asesinatos que han ocurrido en la ciudad. –dijo León.

-Todas las respuestas las sabremos en cuanto descubramos el contenido de la caja, pero antes debemos esperar un poco más hasta que lleguen los demás. –dijo el hechicero supremo.

-¿los demás? -Pregunto León.

-Asi es, usted no ha sido el único que ha enfrentado a esos asesinos, de hecho le interesara saber que unos colegas míos también tienen evidencia que quizás pueda ayudarle en su investigación. –dijo el hechicero supremo.

-¿Y tardaran mucho en que sus colegas? –pregunto Moira.

-llegaran en unas par de horas, por lo pronto disfruten de su estancia en la mansión y si se les ofrece algo pídanlo con toda confianza. –contesto el asistente Wong

-Me gustaría tomarme un trago… ¿tienes whisky o vodka?

-Tenemos un poco de Sake, agente Kennedy. –contesto el hechicero.

-Con tal de relajarme está bien para mí. –dijo León.

Unas hora más tarde, el Dr. Strange recibe la visita de sus colegas los cuales resultaron ser Nick Fury, María Hill y junto con ellos Chris en compañía de Jill y al poco rato arribaron el capitán américa, IronMan, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Jake y Sherry.

-Ya viste quienes llegaron, León –dijo Moira con asombro

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. –dijo León en tono molesto.

-Disculpe si no les mencione que mis colegas eran los vengadores. –dijo el hechicero.

-Tranquilo Kennedy, no son tan malos como crees. –dijo Spiderman.

-Tu no entiendes nada, mocoso escala paredes. –le dijo León.

De inmediato Sherry, Jake Jill y Chris fueron a saludar a Moira y a León.

-¡Moira!... ¡León! –exclamo Sherry.

-Hola amigos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos. –dijo León.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunto Jill.

-Es una larga historia, aunque la verdad yo estoy igual de sorprendida de verlos en compañía de los vengadores. –dijo Moira.

-Me alegra verte, Kennedy. –dijo Jake.

-igualmente, pensé que tú y Sherry estaban en Alemania. –dijo León.

-Asi es, pero ocurrió un incidente en donde nos encontramos a los vengadores. –dijo Jake.

-Déjenme adivinar, se toparon con las plagas. –dijo Chris.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto León.

-Estuve presente en el incidente de la biblioteca de Nueva York junto a Black Panther, nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos ganados, los cuales estaban siendo guiados por un sujeto que tenía un brazo metálico. –respondió Chris.

-Sí, ya tuvimos el honor de conocerlo, pero no estaba solo. –dijo León

En eso Nick Fury se aproxima con León para saludarlo, pero el agente se mostro hostil

-saludos agente Kennedy… es bueno volver a verlo nuevamente. –dijo Fury extendiéndole su mano.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, Fury… y por lo visto decidiste soltarles la correa a tus perros falderos. –dijo León, refiriéndose a los vengadores.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –pregunto Black Widow, molesta.

-Lo que oíste, o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir para que lo captes bien. –dijo León.

-Oye tranquilo Kennedy, hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos que nuestras diferencias. –dijo IronMan.

-De acuerdo, pero solo mantente al margen de Stark o de lo contrario te golpeare como aquella vez. –dijo León.

-No sé qué problema tengan ustedes 2, pero este no es momento ni el lugar para discutir. –dijo el capitán América.

-Recibimos información de que obtuvo algo de suma importancia, Strange. –dijo Nick Fury.

-En realidad los agentes Kennedy y Burton, en compañía de Wolverine y Spiderman fueron los encargados de esta misión, yo me encargue de rescatarlos poco antes de que los asesinos estuvieran a punto de eliminarlos. –dijo el hechicero.

-¿Y qué fue lo que lograron conseguir? –pregunto IronMan.

En instantes el Dr. Strange les muestra la dichosa caja metalica.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa caja tan extraña? –pregunto Sheva.

-La encontramos dentro de un mausoleo propiedad de un tal Morgan Lansdale. –respondió el Hombre araña.

Chris y Jill se impresionaron al escuchar las palabras del arácnido héroe.

-como dicen… ¿de Morgan lansdale?

-Asi es, pero luego de encontrar esta caja, apareció el tipo del brazo metálico, otro tipo llamado Zola y el Dr. Birkin. –respondió Moira.

Tanto los vengadores como Sherry se quedaron estupefactos ante las revelaciones de Moira.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi padre está vivo? –pregunto Sherry.

-Sé que suena a una locura, Sherry… pero era él y no solo eso ya que fue capaz de mutar con tal rapidez ante nuestros ojos. –dijo León.

-Pero esto es imposible, se supone que Zola debió haber muerto hace 3 años… fuimos testigos de ello. –dijo el capitán América.

-Pues esta vivito y coleando y lo más impactante fue verlo con su cuerpo original. –dijo Spiderman.

-Lo que más nos dejó impactados fue lo que ese tal Zola dijo… que Umbrella era parte de Hydra además de tener relación con Simmons y Wesker. –dijo Moira.

-No puedo creer lo que dices, todo esto me parece una broma de mal gusto. –dijo Chris.

Nick Fury interviene.

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije acerca de secretos de Umbrella que desconocían?... bueno pues este es uno de ellos.

-un momento, ¿está diciendo que el Dr. Zola trabajo para Umbrella? –pregunto Jill.

-De hecho él fue el verdadero fundador de Umbrella. –contesto María Hill.

Chris, Jill, León y Sherry se quedaron impactados ante dicha revelación.

-Pero yo creí que Spencer, Marcus y Ashford habían sido los fundadores. –dijo Sherry.

-Ellos eran solo sus asistentes, Zola era el que manipulaba los hilos en Umbrella, pero unos años después de haberla fundado, el Dr. Zola cayó enfermo mermando poco a poco su salud hasta que murió, pero Spencer, Marcus y Ashford lograron trasplantar su mente a un cuerpo robótico. –Dijo Fury.

-Entonces ese tipo no solo conoció al maniático de mi padre, sino que también debió haber sido como su maestro. –dijo Jake.

-Eso parece. –dijo Moira.

-Por qué no dejamos la charla para después y averiguamos lo que contiene esa caja metalica. –dijo Hawkeye.

En instantes el Dr. Strange usa su magia para abrir la dichosa caja metalica, al cabo de unos segundos pudieron descubrir el contenido de esta, había unos extraños manuscritos en los que se apreciaban unos monstruos horripilantes y junto a ellos una llave de color negro.

-Nunca había visto algo así, parece una especie de lenguaje desconocido. –dijo IronMan.

-Seguro que esto es producto de una mente retorcida. –dijo Sherry.

-No sé ustedes pero sentí algo de escalofríos luego de ver el contenido de la caja. – dijo Moira.

-Sí, y no creo que esa sea una llave ordinaria. –dijo Spiderman.

El hechicero supremo y Wong se mostraron preocupados.

-Sr Strange, es lo que creo que es. –dijo Wong

-Temo que sí, mi fiel amigo… Esto es mucho más grave de lo que me imaginaba. -dijo el hechicero.

-¿De qué están hablando?... ¿a qué se refieren con eso de grave? –pregunto el Black Widow.

-Estamos ante la presencia de uno de los manuscritos pertenecientes al libro más peligroso del mundo… me refiero al Necronomicon. –contesto el Dr. Strange.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo el hechicero supremo, a excepción de León quien se mostro escéptico

-¿es una broma?... porque francamente es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. –dijo León.

-No es ninguna broma, agente Kennedy… el Necronomicon existe y este manuscrito es una prueba de ello. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

-He escuchado leyendas sobre ese libro, se dice que el leerlo puede llevar a la gente a la locura y que contiene hechizos de magia negra y cosas obscuras, realmente obscuras. –dijo Jill.

-No está muy fuera de contexto, Agente Valentine… de hecho es tan terrible que es capaz de acabar con la humanidad. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

-Pero yo tenía entendido que ese libro no fue más que una invención de un escritor de novelas de terror y ciencia ficción llamado Howard Phillips Lovecraft. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Si realmente fuese una invención entonces como explican este manuscrito. –dijo Wong.

El capitán América interviene.

-Ahora recuerdo que durante la guerra mi pelotón y yo encontramos en una base secreta de Hydra varios documentos y dibujos de monstruos muy similares a los que aparecen en ese manuscrito... no se ustedes pero con todo lo que ha sucedido, empiezo a creer sobre la existencia de ese libro. –dijo el capitán América

-Ahora si me están asustando. –dijo Spiderman.

-Bueno digamos que le creo, pero lo que aún no me ha quedado claro es la relación que tiene con la ola de asesinatos. –dijo León.

-León acaso ya olvidaste que la mayoría eran bibliotecarios o coleccionistas de libros y todos murieron en circunstancias extrañas. –dijo Moira.

-De hecho el último informe sobre el incidente de la biblioteca de nueva york, descubrimos que en dicho lugar se encontraba un manuscrito del Necronomicon y de igual forma cada una de las victimas tenía en su poder fragmentos de los manuscritos originales. –dijo María Hill

-Entonces eso quiere decir que muy probablemente lo que ese super soldado robo de la biblioteca de Alemania era otro manuscrito de ese libro, maldita sea. –dijo IronMan.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere ahora, Doc? –pregunto Spiderman.

-Lo primero será destruir este manuscrito, así como la llave cuanto antes. –respondió el hechicero.

-Muy bien, entonces quememos ese manuscrito… ¿Quién tiene un fosforo? –pregunto Jake.

-Yo me encargare de destruirlo… Wong, necesito una mano. –dijo el hechicero supremo.

-Enterado, Doctor. –asintió Wong.

El Dr. Strange y Wong se preparaban para conjurar su fuego mágico para quemar dicho manuscrito, cuando son interrumpidos un grupo de Novistadors los cuales aparecieron de improvisto.

-¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas? –se preguntó Black Widow

-Mierda… ¡son B.O.W.s! –exclamo Jill.

-Rayos, son esos malditos insectos de nuevo… tengan cuidado con su ataque de ácido corrosivo. –dijo León.

-¿Acido corrosivo?... genial. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Seguramente esto debe ser obra de Zola. –dijo el Capitán América.

-Menos charla y más acción. –dijo Jake.

Los vengadores asi como el grupo de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City les hicieron frente a los Novistadors, los cuales eran demasiado escurridizos complicando por momentos la batalla.

Un Novistadors estaba por atacar por detrás a Moira y Sherry, pero sorpresivamente el insecto es eliminado por un recuperado Wolverine, quien aparece en la escena.

-gracias por la ayuda. –dijo Sherry.

-Agradézcanlo después… ¿aun puedo unirme a la fiesta todavía? –pregunto el mutante.

-Por supuesto, amigo… nos hace falta una mano, o mejor dicho una garra. –dijo Moira.

Durante la lucha, uno de los Novistadors logro tomar la caja metalica de Lansdale, León se percató de ello por lo que se disponía a dispararle, pero IronMan interviene y le dispara a la criatura, pero esta última logra evadir el ataque y en respuesta le arroja acido corrosivo de su boca, dicho ataque cae en uno de los brazos de la armadura de Stark.

-Maldita sea, mi armadura. –decía el vengador, quien rápidamente se despoja de la armadura.

En instantes el grupo de Novistadors abandona el lugar, dejando desconcertados a todos.

-Maldita sea, esos cabrones se llevaron la caja y el manuscrito. –dijo Chris.

-tal parece que Zola programo a esos bichos para hacerse de esa caja metalica. –dijo Black Widow.

-Ya lo tenía en la mira, si no hubiera sido por ti ese insecto no hubiera escapado, Stark. –le reclamo León.

-Fue un error de cálculo, pensaba que era otro de esos bichos que nos atacaron en Alemania. –dijo IronMan.

-Típico de ti, Stark… siempre excusándote de tus errores de cálculos. –dijo León con molestia.

Pero antes de que ocurriera un conflicto entre León y Stark, Spiderman interviene.

-Presentí que una situación como esta pasaría, así que tome algunas precauciones

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Spiderman? –le pregunto León.

-Lo que quiero decir es que coloque uno de mis chips de rastreo dentro de la caja metalica, con ello no solo encontraremos a esos payasos, sino que también lograremos dar con su guarida secreta. –Contesto Spiderman.

-Buen trabajo, hombre araña. –dijo El Dr. Strange.

-Spiderman, necesito la frecuencia de tu rastreador para conectarla a mi móvil, mi compañera y yo los seguiremos por nuestra cuenta. –dijo León.

-No se apresures Kennedy… yo me encargare de rastrear la ubicación de esos insectos y una vez que los ubiquemos, iremos tras Zola y sus secuaces. –dijo IronMan.

-Y en qué momento dije que haría equipo con ustedes. –dijo León, en tono molesto

-Tanto usted como el resto de nosotros estamos persiguiendo al mismo enemigo, así que si queremos vencerlos habrá que trabajar en equipo. –dijo El capitán América.

-Con todo respeto capitán américa, pero mi compañera y yo solo le respondemos a la D.S.O. y la verdad no quiero ser parte de su absurdo circo.

-Bueno y porque no lo consulta con la agente Hunnigan, quien de hecho llegara en cualquier momento. –dijo Nick Fury.

No paso mucho tiempo para la siempre elegante Íngrid Hunnigan llegara a bordo de uno de los Quinjet de S.H.I.E.L.D. y junto con ella también llegaron 2 agentes, una de ellas era nada menos que Rebecca Chambers y la otra agente era una vieja conocida de León, quien se quedó estupefacto en cuanto la vio.

-¡Ada! -exclamo

-Hola guapo…ha pasado tiempo ¿eh? –dijo la bella asiática.

-Sentimos la demora, director Fury pero tuvimos que hacer una pequeña escala en Washington para recoger a la agente Hunnigan. –dijo Rebecca.

-Descuiden agentes, lo importante es que ya están aquí… -dijo Nick Fury. –Por cierto, bienvenida al equipo, Agente Hunnigan.

-Gracias director Fury, es un honor volver a colaborar una vez más junto a los vengadores y a su organización. –dijo Hunnigan.

-Hunnigan sabes bien que detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con S.H.I.E.L.D. y los vengadores. –dijo León.

-Lo siento León pero hubo algunos cambios en la misión, sé que no te agrada la idea pero si queremos resolver este conflicto habrá que trabajar en equipo. –dijo Hunnigan.

-Rayos, que remedio. –dijo León resignado.

-Supongo que ya estas al tanto de lo que nos sucedió con esos bichos. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es, el director Fury y el señor Stark me informaron sobre ello, parece que esto es más grave de lo que imaginamos. –dijo Hunnigan.

-A propósito Ada… ¿desde cuando eres parte de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

-Me uní a ellos poco meses después del incidente de china… ahora tanto mi colega Chambers como yo formamos parte del escuadrón antiterrorista biológico de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Llevas 3 años en S.H.I.E.L.D. y yo apenas me entero. –dijo Leon.

Nick Fury interviene.

-vera agente Kennedy, luego de los acontecimientos de China, a S.H.I.E.L.D. se le asignó la misión de capturar a la agente Wong, pero dada la astucia con la que siempre escapaba de nuestras, fue necesaria la ayuda de los vengadores quienes lograron capturarla, pero poco después se ofreció a colaborar con nosotros, para luego integrarla a nuestra división contra el bioterrorismo. –dijo Nick Fury.

Ada interviene

-Asi es, les proporcione a S.H.I.E.L.D. toda la información que había recabado desde mis días como espía de Umbrella hasta los incidentes de china y debo decir que fue divertido jugar al gato y al ratón con los héroes más poderosos del planeta, aunque todo el crédito se lo merece mí ahora colega y alumna, Natasha… por cierto cada día me dejas sorprendida. –dijo Ada en alusión a Black Widow.

-Gracias, aprendí de la mejor. –dijo Natasha

En cuanto Chris vio a la espía, este reacciono de forma intempestiva apuntándole con un arma, esto puso en alerta a Fury y a los vengadores.

-Al fin decidiste dar la cara, maldita perra. –dijo Chris.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor. –dijo la espía con cierto sarcasmo.

-Agente Redfield, baje el arma por favor. –le dijo Nick Fury.

-¿Si están conscientes de lo que esta mujer representa?… muchos de mis hombres y gente inocente murieron gracias a esa perra y no pienso dejar que eso vuelva a repetirse. –dijo Chris.

-creo que me estas confundiendo con mi doble, cariño… si bajas el arma, puedo explicarte lo que realmente paso aquella vez y dejar en claro este mal entendido. –dijo Ada.

-¿Tu doble?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso?... más vale que nos des una explicación fidedigna. –dijo León.

En instantes Ada les narra a León, Chris, Jill, Jake, Sherry y a Moira toda la verdad acerca de lo acontecido tanto en Edonia como en China, les revelo también que Carla Radames había sido la responsable directa de los ataques además de suplantar su identidad, lo narrado por la ex espía asiática dejo sin palabras al grupo de supervivientes.

-Francamente no puedo creerlo… entonces todo este tiempo esa Ada del vestido azul era en realidad una creación de Simmons. –dijo León.

-Suena algo descabellado pero esa es la verdad. –dijo Ada.

-Sabía que Simmons era enérgico y arrogante, pero nunca pensé que estuviera tan desquiciado de la cabeza. –dijo Sherry.

-Esa maldita perra, aun no olvido lo que su pequeño amigo nos hizo pasar en Edonia y peor aún el habernos encerrado en ese sitio durante meses, ojala y se esté pudriendo en el infierno. –dijo Jake.

-Todo esto me suena como a un guion de una película de terror barata, sin olvidar también con todo lo que está pasando. –dijo Moira.

Rebecca por su parte tomaba lectura con su escáner algunos rastros y alguna que otra extremidad de los Novistadors dejados en el lugar.

-Que extraño, las muestras de ADN de estos Novistadors son idénticas a las muestras tomadas de los restos encontrados en el castillo de Ramón Salazar hace ya varios años, tal parece no se empeñaron en modificarlas en lo más mínimo. –dijo Rebecca.

-Pues valla que fueron una verdadera molestia el enfrentarlas, hubieras estado aquí para verlas en acción. –dijo Jill.

-Solo las conozco por videos e informes recuperados y a diferencia de las B.O.W.s que conocemos, los Novistadors se pueden calificar como obsoletos y eso lo digo por su excesiva vulnerabilidad a la luz intensa. –dijo Rebecca.

-De haber sabido de su debilidad, hubiéramos acabado con esos bichos sin problema. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Pues habrá tiempo de acabar con esos bichos y con Zola, porque acabo ampliar la frecuencia del rastreador de nuestro amigo arácnido y al parecer la señal de esos bichos se detuvo en la vieja zona industrial de Brooklyn. –dijo IronMan.

-si van a formar equipos, yo pido ir con agente Kennedy y su bella amiga. –dijo Wolverine.

-Gracias por el alago guapo, será cool ver como rebanas las cabezas de esos cabrones. –dijo Moira.

-Peleo muy bien en contra de esos insectos gigantes, su estilo de combate me hizo recordar a uno de los miembros más valientes de mi pelotón durante la guerra… ¿acaso es pariente de Richard Redfield? –dijo el capitán América refiriéndose a Chris.

-El era mi abuelo, cuando era niño me hablo mucho de usted y de las grandes batallas que libraron en la guerra, en verdad me siento honrado de conocerlo, capitán. –contesto Chris, estrechando la mano del vengador.

Sherry se notaba preocupada, por lo que Jake se acercó para preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

-¿Todo bien, super chica?

-Sí, estoy bien… aunque no puedo dejar de preocuparme luego de saber que mi padre está vivo y lo terrible que puede ser con sus mutaciones. –contesto la Rubia.

-descuida super chica, para eso estoy aquí y voy a protegerte de tu padre y de cualquier B.O.W. tal como lo hiciste conmigo en Edonia –dijo Jake, luego de darle un beso a la rubia.

-quien lo diría… nunca pensé ver al mercenario más rudo de Europa del este tan enamorado. –dijo Black Widow.

-No solo me cambio mi forma de pensar, sino que también le debo mi vida. –dijo Jake.

-¿No vendrás, Strange? –le pregunto IronMan.

-Por el momento no, tengo que visitar a un viejo colega, el conoce un poco más acerca del Necronomicon, me comunicare con ustedes más tarde. –contesto el hechicero.

En instantes, los vengadores en compañía de León, Moira, Jake, Sherry y Jake se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado por el rastreador mientras Nick Fury, María Hill, Jill y Rebecca regresaron al cuartel general para asesorar a los héroes en la misión que se avecinaba.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

CAPITULO VI

REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

El grupo de héroes llego a las inmediaciones de una fábrica de acero abandonada.

-De acuerdo con la última señal del rastreador, esos bichos se esconden en ese lugar. –dijo Spiderman.

-Probablemente Zola haya dejado varios de esos bichos en los alrededores, habrá que deshacernos de ellos si queremos entrar a ese lugar. –Agrego Black Widow.

-De acuerdo a mis lecturas, hay una gran concentración en el interior del recinto no solo de esos bichos, sino también de esos soldados infectados... hay 2 entradas una está enfrente de nosotros y la otra está en la parte trasera, sugiero dividirnos en 2 equipos. –agrego IronMan.

-Muy bien, entonces separémonos… Barton, Spiderman, Logan, Agentes Birkin, Muller y Burton, ustedes diríjanse a la entrada de atrás, Stark, Natasha, agentes Kennedy, Wong y Redfield ustedes conmigo. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Rayos, que remedio. –dijo León, al saber que haría equipo con IronMan.

-Sera un honor apoyarlo, Capitán Rogers. –dijo Chris.

-No ataquen hasta que les de la señal, así será más fácil sorprenderlos. –dijo IronMan.

-Cuenta con nuestro apoyo cap. –dijo Sherry.

-Esos bastardos no sabrán que los golpeo. –agrego Moira.

-El que mate más de esos tipos, le invito un trago. –dijo Logan.

-Esa voz me agrada, amigo Logan. –dijo Jake.

El Equipo conformado por IronMan, El Capitán América, Black Widow, León, Ada y Chris ingresaron al recinto con cautela, pero algo que les causo extrañeza fue el que no había ningún Ganado o Novistador vigilando.

-Todo esto me da mala espina, es como si no hubiera rastros de B.O.W.s en el lugar. –dijo León.

-Solo espero que no aparezcan esos Hunters con camuflaje que creo Veltro. –Agrego Ada.

Lo dicho por Ada sorprendió un poco a Chris.

-Porque es que no me sorprende de ti, Wong… supongo que te pagaron bien por obtener la muestra del T-abyss

-Casi pero no y eso fue porque estaba divirtiéndome en España junto con León… ¿verdad guapo? –dijo Ada.

-Suerte para ti que no fuiste infectada por las plagas. –dijo el agente.

Mientras caminaban por aquel lugar escucharon a lo lejos numerosas voces.

-Silencio… ¿escucharon eso? –pregunto Black Widow

-Se oyen varias voces como si estuvieran rezando. –agrego Chris.

-Parece que provienen del sótano, es mejor que alistemos nuestro equipo, presiento que la acción está por comenzar. –Dijo El Capitán América.

El grupo se escabullo hasta llegar al dichoso sótano y tras de esconderse vieron a una multitud de lo que parecían ser "Ganados" los cuales estaban realizando un extraño ritual y adorando un extraño simbolo, todos ellos tenían una extraña mascara obscura.

-Parece ser una especie de culto siniestro y de acuerdo con la lectura, todos están infectados por ese parasito llamado plaga. –dijo IronMan.

-Maldición, son los Iluminados de nuevo. –dijo Ada.

-No creo que sean los Iluminados… su vestimenta y símbolo es distinto a los que usaba Saddler, quizás estemos tratando con otro nuevo culto que ha resucitado a "las plagas" nuevamente. –agrego León.

De repente un Novistador aparece detrás del grupo y uno de ellos intento atacar a Ada, pero Black Widow reacciona rápidamente y logra apartarlo de la agente poco antes de que el bicho lanzara su ataque de ácido.

-Buen movimiento, Natasha. –dijo Ada.

-Si pero creo que nos descubrieron. –dijo Black Widow.

El ruido atrajo la atención de la multitud quienes de inmediato atacan a los héroes y al poco rato varios Novistadors aparecen en el acto.

IronMan, el Capitán América y León se encargaron de los Novistadors, mientras que Black Widow, Ada y Chris hicieron lo propio con los Ganados, por momentos la batalla se tornó complicada cuando a estos últimos les broto el parasito de la cabeza, pero fue entonces cuando IronMan utiliza una potente misil que despide una intensa luz brillante la cual fue suficiente para eliminar a los parásitos y dejar aturdidos a los Novistadors, esto lo aprovecharon los héroes para darles el golpe final a los enormes bichos.

-creo que esos fueron todos. –dijo Chris.

-Y yo esperaba un poco más de acción, apenas comenzaba a emocionarme. –agrego Ada.

-No bajen la guardia, presiento que aún no son todos. –dijo El Capitán América.

En eso se escuchó una voz que dijo:

-En eso tiene toda la razón, Capitán Rogers.

El grupo levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre de unos 60 años aproximadamente y junto a el estaban el Dr. Zola, William Birkin y los 2 super soldados, El Capitán América reconoció al ver a dicho anciano.

-¡Dr. Faust! –dijo el Capitán América.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, capitán Rogers… la última vez que nos vimos fue en Varsovia cuando usted y todo su escuadrón destruyeron mi base secreta. –dijo el Dr. Faust.

-Y por lo visto después de 70 años aun sigues teniendo la loca idea de conquistar el mundo, pero al igual que aquella vez tus diabólicos planes volverán a fracasar, Faust. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Steve, ¿conoces a ese tipo? –le pregunto IronMan.

-Desde luego, es el Dr. Johann Georg Faust, era uno de los colaboradores más cercanos a Red Skull, su especialidad eran el ocultismo, magia negra y las artes obscuras. –contesto El Capitán América.

-Asi es y gracias a ti el sueño de Hydra de dominar al mundo se esfumo y junto con él, los manuscritos del Necronomicon que obtuvimos durante la guerra se perdieron también. –dijo el doctor.

-Oye viejo decrepito, estas consiente de lo peligroso que es ese libro. –dijo Chris.

-Claro que lo estoy y para que lo sepan ya solo me faltan unos cuantos manuscritos para completar el Necronomicon y una vez hecho esto completar el plan que he fraguado durante años.

-No sé qué demonios tengas en mente, pero de ninguna manera dejaremos que sigas cometiendo atrocidades, malnacido. –dijo León.

-Valla, pero si se trata del agente que acabo con la vida de Saddler... esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa. –dijo Faust.

Las palabras del siniestro doctor dejaron impactado a León.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto León.

-Saddler era mi discípulo y fui yo quien le asigno la misión de resucitar a "las plagas" esto como parte de mi plan maestro, aunque nunca tome en cuenta que frustrarían nuestros planes y más aún el eliminar a Saddler, aunque no todo fue una causa perdida ya que afortunadamente mi fiel discípulo logro recolectar algunas almas. –contesto el doctor.

-¿Recolectar almas?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto IronMan.

-Basta de charlas, ha llegado el momento de darles una lección. –dijo El Dr. Faust.

Enseguida el grupo conformado por Hawkeye, Spiderman, Wolverine, Jake, Sherry y Moira, aparecen en escena para apoyar al resto de los héroes.

-llegaron justo a tiempo. –dijo Black Widow.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero nos topamos con varios de esos infectados. –dijo Spiderman.

Sherry se quedó impactada al ver a su padre con vida.

-En verdad mi padre está vivo. –dijo la rubia.

-Valla que has crecido mucho, pequeña bastarda. –dijo Birkin de forma despectiva sobre su hija.

Las palabras de Birkin dejaron estupefacta a la rubia.

-Soy tu hija, papá… ¿por qué me llamas así?

-Por qué es cierto, no eres más que una bastarda… nunca debí haberte dado mi apellido cuando supe la verdad. –dijo Birkin.

-Ya basta… no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi chica. –dijo Jake.

-Tu actitud me recuerda al viejo Wesker… ¿acaso eres su hijo o algo así?

-Si quieres averiguarlo vengan y enfréntanos montón de mierda. –dijo Jake.

-De acuerdo, entonces dejare que mis 2 super soldados se encarguen de todos ustedes. –dijo el Dr. Zola

-No será necesario Zola, ya que reserve una pequeña sorpresa para nuestros invitados. –dijo el Dr. Faust.

El siniestro Faust hace uso de sus conocimientos obscuros y hace aparecer una especie de portal obscuro y acto seguido la silueta de un sujeto de gran estatura emerge de dicho portal, León y Ada se quedaron estupefactos al ver que se trataban de nada menos que del perverso Bitores Méndez.

-León, acaso es… –dijo Ada.

-Efectivamente, es ese siniestro alcalde aliado de Saddler… es imposible.

-Dejare que mi fiel vasallo se encargue de ustedes y aunque me gustaría quedarme para ver el espectáculo, pero aún tengo algunos manuscritos que recuperar, fue un placer charlar con ustedes. –dijo el Dr. Faust.

-Alto ahí, malditos bastardos. –grito Chris.

Chris dispara en dirección hacia Faust y compañía, pero Bitores Méndez se interpone bloqueando los disparos con su cuerpo.

-No podemos dejar que escapen, hay que ir tras ellos. –dijo Spiderman.

-Si pero hay que vencer a ese barbon primero. –agrego Hawkeye.

-León, Ada… por lo visto ustedes ya enfrentaron a ese tipo, ¿tienen alguna idea de cómo vencerlo? –pregunto Sherry.

-Necesitamos de armas de alto poder para vencerlo, pero hay que tener cuidado cuando mute su cuerpo. –respondió León.

-Perfecto, este será un verdadero reto. –dijo Wolverine, desenfundando sus garras.

-Alguien que se encargue de seguir a ese anciano y a su comitiva, el resto nos quedaremos a luchar con ese hijo de perra. –dijo Moira.

-Yo iré tras ellos. -dijo León.

-Vas a necesitar apoyo, Asi que iré contigo. –dijo Chris.

-Natasha y yo los acompañaremos también… el resto ocúpense de ese grandulón. –dijo IronMan.

-De acuerdo tony… los alcanzaremos en cuanto terminemos aquí. –dijo el Capitán América.

El Capitán América, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Spiderman, Ada, Jake, Sherry y Moira se quedaron combatiendo contra Bitores Méndez, mientras que León, Chris, IronMan y Black Widow fueron en busca del Dr. Faust y su comitiva.

León, Chris, IronMan y Natasha siguieron la pista de los villanos por todo el complejo hasta que por fin logran alcanzarlos.

-Fin del camino… ya no tienen escapatoria. –dijo Black Widow.

-Les espera una larga temporada en la cárcel a todos ustedes, ahora las manos en la cabeza. –dijo León apuntando con su arma.

-Por lo visto tienen mucha confianza en sí mismos, una actitud valiente pero estúpida. –dijo el Dr. Faust.

-Si lo que piensan es pelear les recuerdo que mi armadura puede pulverizarlos si lo deseo y que creen, hoy estoy de muy buen humor para hacerlo. –dijo IronMan apuntando con sus manos.

-Hablas demasiado Stark, así que por que no mejor dejamos que se diviertan con mis creaciones. –dijo Zola.

En instantes los 2 super soldados aparecen y son ellos quienes combaten contra los 4 héroes, mientras que Faust, Zola y Birkin se retiran a la salida.

-Valla, es el tipo que lesiono a Barton. –dijo Black Widow.

-Esta vez vengo preparado y no voy a dejar que me sorprenda de nuevo… Agente Redfield voy a necesitar de su apoyo. –dijo IronMan.

-Estoy un poco fuera de forma pero creo que podremos con esto. –dijo Chris.

-De acuerdo, la agente Romanov y yo nos encargaremos del super soldado que tiene el brazo mecánico. –dijo León.

La batalla da comienzo siendo ambos super soldados los primeros en lanzarse al ataque, Chris realiza varios disparos sobre uno de los super soldados, pero estos los sorprenderían haciendo uso de su velocidad sobre humana logrando así evadir los disparos con mucha facilidad, IronMan también intento atacarlos con sus rayos repulsores, pero su enemigo era demasiado rápido.

-Rayos, no solo es fuerte sino que también es rápido, su velocidad es idéntica a la de Quicksilver –dijo IronMan.

-Maldita sea, sus ataques me hicieron recordar a Wesker… ¿acaso habrán recreado su virus experimental? –se preguntó Chris.

León y Black Widow por su parte no la estaban pasando muy bien esto debido a que el super soldado además de la aleación metalica de su brazo y sus habilidades sobre humanas también era capaz de crear electricidad con la cual usaba poderosas ráfagas de energía, lo que puso en serios aprietos a los agentes.

-No esperaba que fuera capaz de realizar tales ataques, ese bastardo de Zola cruzo la línea al crear semejantes máquinas de matar. –dijo Black Widow.

-Lo peor es que no les estamos haciendo mucho daño, sino todo lo contrario, sus golpes electrificados me dejaron entumido mis manos –dijo León.

-Cambio de planes, compañeros… déjenme solo con nuestro amigo chispas, mientras tanto ustedes 3 traten de distraer a el otro super soldado. –dijo IronMan.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Stark? –le pregunto Chris.

-Ya lo verán. –contesto IronMan.

Mientras que León, Chris y Black Widow luchaban en contra de uno de los super soldados, IronMan se enfrentó al otro haciendo uso de lo mejor de su arsenal, pero el super soldado metálico también respondía con sus potentes ráfagas eléctricas.

Luego de varios ataques de energía entre ambos, el vengador decide utilizar su ataque más potente proveniente de su pecho y lo lanza sobre el super soldado, pero este último contraataca con una poderosa descarga eléctrica haciendo que tanto el ataque del héroe como del villano se impacten hasta crear una esfera de energía la que segundos después explota creando una onda de choque, la cual deja aturdidos por unos minutos a ambos super soldados y a los 4 héroes.

Luego del impacto, León se reincorpora lentamente para luego ayudar a Chris y a los 2 vengadores.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto León.

-Sí, algo aturdidos pero bien. –contesto Black Widow.

-¿Los habremos vencido? –pregunto Chris.

-No lo creo, aun detecto su presencia… estén listos para el contraataque. –dijo IronMan.

Los 2 super soldados emergen de entre los escombros, el impacto del golpe hizo que perdieran los cascos que cubrían sus rostros, los 4 héroes se quedaron estupefactos al descubrir que los super soldados eran nada menos que Helena Harper y Piers Nivans, este último era el que poseía el brazo mecánico.

-No, no puede ser… ¡Helena! –decía León.

-Yo creí que había muerto hace 3 años. -agrego IronMan.

-Esto es imposible… ¡pero si es Piers! –exclamo Chris al ver a su compañero.

-No, Piers... pero que fue lo que le hicieron. –Decía Black Widow.

Tanto Piers como Helena no dijeron palabra alguna y en respuesta la castaña haciendo uso de su velocidad sobre humana se lanza sorpresivamente sobre León y lo ataca clavándole un chuchillo en el abdomen, el agente cae de rodillas ante los pies de la que alguna vez fuese su compañera.

-Helena… porque lo hiciste… -decía León.

Helena se acercó a él y le dijo al oído:

-Hail Hydra.

Chris, IronMan, y Black Widow no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando por lo que reaccionaron de inmediato y se van sobre la castaña, pero Piers contrataca con una ráfaga eléctrica más potente, pero Stark interviene y logra contener a duras penas dicha descarga, dejando inutilizada la armadura del vengador.

-Eso estuvo cerca… aunque ese ataque inutilizo mi armadura. –dijo IronMan.

-Detente por favor, Piers… ¿no me recuerdas?... soy yo, Natasha. -decía Black Widow.

En respuesta Piers le da una violenta patada en el abdomen a Natasha, Chris intento detener a su ex compañero pero también es vencido fácilmente y unos instantes después Helena y Piers abandonan el lugar, pero un magullado Chris se reincorpora para ir tras ellos, pero antes de que Chris iniciara la persecución, IronMan le proporciona uno de sus guantes metálicos para usarlo en combate.

Rápidamente Chris siguió a Helena y a Piers hasta la azotea del lugar, el ex capitán estaba por atacarlos con el guante de IronMan, cuando de repente un extraño portal de color azul obscuro aparece detrás de Helena y Piers para luego adentrarse en él hasta desaparecer ante los ojos de Chris, quien no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado.

-¡Pero que mierda!… ¡desaparecieron! –exclamaba el ex capitán.

Mientras tanto, El Capitán América, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Spiderman, Ada, Jake, Sherry y Moira tenían una dura batalla con el temible Bitores Méndez quien dejaría sorprendidos a los héroes cuando hizo muestra de su velocidad y fuerza sobre humana.

-Rayos, no pensé que existiera alguien con esa clase de habilidades. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Cómo es que alguien de ese tamaño puede moverse con tal rapidez. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Es gracias a las Plagas lo que le da esa fuerza tan abrumadora, pero con todo y eso León pudo vencerlo. –dijo Ada

-Pues si nuestro compañero pudo vencerlo solo, entonces nosotros también, además lo superamos en número. –dijo Sherry.

-Solo tenemos que detenerlo por algunos momentos y entonces le daremos con todo… oye arácnido, ¿tienes suficiente telaraña para atrapar a nuestro pequeño amigo? –pregunto Wolverine.

-Por supuesto, amigo y también necesitaremos de unos cuantos fuegos artificiales para acabar con ese grandulón. –contesto Spiderman.

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros. –dijo Moira

-Muy bien, yo me encargare de distraerlo… Logan, agente Muller, necesitare una mano. –dijo el Capitán América.

-Sera todo un placer, cap. –dijo Jake.

En instantes el Capitán América, Logan y Jake logran llamar la atención villano, siendo el ex mercenario el más decidido a enfrentar al temible alcalde.

-Oye descerebrado ven y enfréntanos. –decía Jake.

Bitores Méndez se va al ataque sobre los 3 guerreros quienes sorprendentemente logran sostener un combate casi parejo aun a pesar de las habilidades del enemigo en turno y tras unos minutos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Spiderman sorprende al alcalde atrapándolo con su telaraña más resistente, lográndolo así detenerlo.

-Está hecho… ¡ahora chicos! –dijo Spiderman.

En instantes Hawkeye, Ada, Moira y Sherry le disparan en infinidad de ocasiones y una vez que lo dejan aturdido, el vengador y la asiática hacen uso de sus mejores flechas explosivas, las cuales detonan en cuestión de segundos, provocando que una nube de humo rodeara al alcalde.

-Buen tiro, amigos. –dijo Sherry.

-Al fin acabamos con ese malnacido. –agrego Hawkeye.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. –dijo Ada.

De forma sorprendente el alcalde Méndez emerge de los escombros solo que ahora en su transformación más peligrosa, todos a excepción de Ada se impresionaron al ver el aspecto grotesco del Alcalde.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Moira.

-Su cuerpo es como el de un enorme ciempiés, nunca había visto algo así. –agrego Sherry.

-Nunca pensé que ese parasito fuera capaz de crear abominaciones como esta. –agrego Hawkeye.

-Bueno, ¿alguien más tiene otra idea de cómo detenerlo sin ser mortalmente herido? –dijo Spiderman.

-Parece que su velocidad disminuyo considerablemente luego de haber mutado, eso podría darnos una ventaja. –dijo El capitán América.

-Déjeme hacerle los honores a ese grandulón, Rogers. –dijo Wolverine.

El temerario mutante desenfunda sus garras y se lanza al ataque sobre el transformado alcalde, quien ataca con sus afilados tentáculos que salían de su espalda logrando herir al x-men en un par de ocasiones, pero el factor de curación fue determinante para que Wolverine se acercara lo suficiente al alcalde para luego partirlo por la mitad, pero sorprendentemente Méndez aún seguía con vida y salta por el techo ayudado por sus largos tentáculos, mientras que la otra mitad de su cuerpo que correspondía a sus piernas seguía reaccionando violentamente.

-Maldita sea, ahora tenemos doble problema. –dijo Spiderman.

-Ese idiota es bastante escurridizo, no puedo darle un tiro certero. –dijo Jake, luego de intentar dispararle a la cabeza.

-¿alguien dijo tiro certero? –pregunto Hawkeye.

El vengador lanza una de sus flechas acertando justo en el tórax de Méndez, dicha flecha hace explosión dejando sumamente maltrecho al alcalde, este momento lo aprovecho Wolverine para darle muerte a Méndez decapitándolo.

-Buen movimiento robín Hood y tu también amigo mutante. –dijo Jake, felicitando al vengador.

-Luego de esa grotesca transformación, pensé que nunca nos lo quitaríamos de encima. –dijo Hawkeye.

Pero los héroes se quedarían sorprendidos cuando vieron como el cadáver de Méndez se convirtió en cenizas para luego desvanecerse por completo en el aire.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso?... el cuerpo de ese grandulón se desvaneció. –Dijo Spiderman.

-Esto es muy extraño, cuando encontré el cuerpo del alcalde luego de que León lo derrotara no se desvaneció. –dijo Ada.

-Todo esto me da muy mala espina. –agrego Moira.

-No perdamos más tiempo, vallamos de inmediato a ayudar a Natasha, Stark y a los agentes Kennedy y Redfield. –dijo El Capitán América.

Poco después los héroes llegan a donde estaban IronMan, Chris, Black Widow y León. Ada, Moira y Sherry se impactaron al ver la gravedad de la herida del agente, al igual que los vengadores en cuanto vieron lo mal herida que se encontraba Natasha.

-oh por dios ¿pero qué sucedió? –pregunto Sherry.

-fueron los super soldados de Zola, ellos nos dejaron así. –contesto IronMan.

-León… León… háblame por favor. –decía Ada.

-esta inconsciente Wong, logre contenerle la hemorragia… los chicos de Fury ya vienen en camino para ayudarnos. –dijo IronMan.

Hawkeye, Spiderman y Wolverine se acercaron a la inconsciente Natasha para auxiliarla.

-Es la primera vez que veo a la agente romanov en tan malas condiciones, no cabe duda de que esos super soldados son muy fuertes. –dijo Spiderman.

-¿Y en donde esta Redfield? - pregunto Jake.

-Él fue tras ellos, yo no pude seguirlo debido a que mi armadura quedo inutilizada. –contesto IronMan.

Al poco rato Chris aparece.

-ahí estas Chris… -dijo Moira. -¿qué paso?... ¿lograste dar con esos super soldados? –pregunto Moira.

-Sí, pero cuando logre darles alcance desaparecieron. –contesto Chris.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué desaparecieron? –pregunto Wolverine.

-Tal como lo oyeron, esos bastardos escaparon enfrente de mis narices por medio de un extraño portal. –contesto Chris.

-Sin duda esto debió haber sido obra de la magia del Dr. Faust. –dijo el Capitán América.

Unos minutos más tarde el personal de S.H.I.E.L.D. llego al lugar en donde le brindaron ayuda médica a Black Widow y a León, pero la herida de este último era de consideración por lo que tuvo que ser llevado al helicarrier.

Ya una vez establecidos en la fortaleza flotante, tanto León como Natasha continuaban en observación médica, el grupo de héroes por su parte escuchaba con detalle a IronMan y Chris acerca de lo que sucedió. Ada, Moira, Jake, Sherry y Jill así como los vengadores se quedaron estupefactos cuando se enteraron acerca de la identidad de aquellos super soldados.

-francamente no puedo creer lo que dicen… ¿Helena y Piers, vivos? –se preguntó Jill.

-Sé que suena a una locura, pero esa es la verdad… y al parecer de alguna forma Dr. Zola experimento con ellos hasta convertirlos en sus nuevos super soldados. –respondió Chris.

-Lo que aún me tiene sorprendido es la habilidad de Nivans de crear electricidad por medio de su brazo metálico, si no lo hubiese detenido seguramente hubiera acabado con el lugar. –dijo IronMan.

-Pobre León, no quiero ni imaginarme como se sintió al ver a Helena viva. –dijo Moira.

-No solo ella, Natasha debió sentirse igual y peor aún la forma en como lo dejo Nivans. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Por la forma en que ella lo miraba, quiero suponer que también fueron compañeros. –dijo Chris.

-Tanto ella como el soldado Nivans fueron mucho más que compañeros, de hecho les sorprenderá saber que ambos estaban comprometidos. –dijo El Capitán América.

-¿Habla en serio, Cap.? –le pregunto Jake.

-Desde luego, de hecho ambos tenían planes de casarse, pero lamentablemente no pudo concretarse dicho compromiso luego de aquel trágico evento de china… la pobre Natasha quedo devastada cuando se enteró de la noticia, le costó mucho trabajo sobreponerse de aquella perdida. –contesto el Capitán América.

-Pobre, fueron demasiados sentimientos encontrados en un solo día para ambos. –dijo Spiderman.

Al poco rato llega Rebecca, Nick Fury y María Hill con el grupo.

-¿Cómo se encuentran León y Natasha? –pregunto Ada.

-Leo ya está fuera de peligro, afortunadamente la herida no daño ninguno de sus puntos vitales y en cuanto a la agente Romanov presenta una fuerte contusión y una costilla rota, lo recomendable es que descansen hasta que se recuperen por completo. –contesto Rebecca.

-Fury ¿Sabes de alguna pista o rastro que hayan dejado el Dr. Faust y Zola en el lugar para dar con ellos? –pregunto IronMan.

-Negativo… -contesto Fury. –El equipo de reconocimiento analizo y exploro el lugar exhaustivamente y no encontró nada, ni siquiera rastros o huellas de algún vehículo en donde pudieron escapar, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Quizás el Doctor Strange sepa cómo encontrarlos… por cierto ¿en dónde está él? –pregunto Hawkeye.

-Aun no lo sabemos, desde que se fueron a la misión no hemos sabido nada de el todavía. –contesto María Hill.

-He puesto en alerta a todas las instancias internacionales para localizar a Faust y Zola y en cuanto tengamos información sobre ellos, iremos en su captura de inmediato… por lo pronto lo más recomendable es esperar, mientras tanto tómense un merecido descanso. –dijo Fury.

El grupo de dispuso a descansar, Chris y Jill conversaban con Hawkeye, Moira por su parte charlaba con Wolverine y Spiderman, Ada y Stark fueron a ver a León a su habitación, Sherry se encontraba en otro punto del helicarrier observando el paisaje, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Jake llega con ella.

-¿todo bien, super chica?

-Más o menos… -contesto Sherry. -No dejo de pensar en todo lo que ha acontecido, pero lo que aún me tiene intrigada son las palabras de mi padre hacia mí acerca de que era una bastarda... ¿A qué verdad se refería?

-tal vez el virus con el que se infectó en el pasado le daño el cerebro o quizás ese anciano decrepito y ese enano de Zola experimentaron con el al grado de que perdió toda percepción de la realidad. –dijo Jake.

-Quizás tengas razón. –dijo Sherry.

En eso Nick Fury aparece.

-No pude evitar el escuchar su charla, pero quizás yo pueda responder a sus dudas, agente Birkin.

-¿De verdad?... –pregunto Sherry

-Por supuesto, agente Birkin…. Agente Muller, necesito hablar unos minutos a solas con su novia.

-No hay problema Fury, adelante. –dijo Jake.

Sherry se despide de Jake con un beso para luego acompañar a Fury hasta una sala de conferencias en donde se encontraba el capitán América también.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, Fury? –pregunto el Capitán América.

-Seguro se preguntan por qué los he reunido aquí en privado, pues bueno esto es lo que quería mostrarles. –dijo Fury

Enseguida Fury les entrega un folder con documentos, en la portada del dicho folder llevaba escrita la palabra "Renacimiento"

-El proyecto renacimiento fue un ambicioso proyecto ultra secreto creado por Derek Simmons y Oswell E Spencer, su finalidad era crear una nueva raza de super soldados a partir del ADN que obtuvieron del Capitán Rogers, esto luego de fuera rescatado del ártico esto a principios del año del 85.

-¿De dónde obtuvo esto? –pregunto El Capitán América

-Tras el incidente de china, S.H.I.E.L.D. confisco documentos ultra secretos de los archivos personales de Simmons, siendo este el más importante de todos, el método para lograr crear a estos super soldados fue a través de vientres de varias candidatas que fueron seleccionadas personalmente por Simmons y Spencer, por desgracia la mayoría de las candidatas no soportaron las labores de parto y en otros casos los niños nacieron muertos esto debido a la rareza del código genético del ADN de Rogers, en aquel momento se pensó que el proyecto había sido un fracaso, pero eso cambio cuando se enteraron que una de las científicas de Umbrella se ofreció como voluntaria al experimento de forma secreta y un año esta científica logro dar a luz a un bebe o mejor dicho a un super soldado. –dijo Fury.

Sherry hojeaba los documentos y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al descubrir la foto de aquella científica que había mencionado Fury.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡esa es mi madre!... entonces eso quiere decir que…

-Efectivamente, usted es el resultado del proyecto Renacimiento… lo que técnicamente la convierte en la hija de Steve Rogers. –dijo Fury.

Sherry se quedó sumamente impresionada al descubrir que era la hija biológica del Capitán América.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

CAPITULO VII

LOS VENGADORES MISTERIOSOS

Luego de concluir aquella charla con Fury, El Capitán América y Sherry permanecieron en aquella sala de conferencias aun anonadados por aquellas revelaciones, en especial la rubia.

-Todo este tiempo mi vida fue una vil mentira, el que se decía ser mi padre siempre me odio y para mi madre solo fui uno de sus tantos experimentos… dios mío, me quiero morir. –dijo Sherry, quien rompió en llanto.

-No digas eso, tranquilízate hija. –dijo el Capitán América

Sherry se sorprendió cuando el vengador la llamo hija.

-Sabes algo, me alegra saber que tengo una heredera y experimento o no eres mi hija. –dijo El Capitán América.

La respuesta de la rubia fue un fuerte abrazo para el vengador.

-Gracias por sus palabras Capitán Rogers… padre… cielos, no sé cómo dirigirme a partir de ahora… todo esto es nuevo para mí.

En instantes Jake aparece.

-¿Todo está bien, super chica?... ¿Y porque tienes los ojos llorosos?... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Fury?

-Me revelo la verdad sobre mi pasado… -contesto la rubia, secándose las lágrimas. -y respecto al que porque estuve llorando, bueno es por varios sentimientos encontrados.

-y supongo que eso tiene que ver con lo que te dijo el maniático de tu padre. –dijo Jake.

-De hecho me acabo de enterar de que William Birkin nunca fue mi padre, sino la persona que está junto a mi. –dijo Sherry en referencia al Capitán América.

-¿Cómo dices?... ¿el capitán América es tu padre?... ¿Cómo es eso posible? –pregunto un sorprendido Jake.

-Es una larga historia, cariño… es mejor que te pongas cómodo, porque te vas a quedar con la boca abierta. –dijo Sherry.

En otro punto del helicarrier, Ada miraba con preocupación a un convaleciente León, cuando IronMan llega a hacerle compañía.

-Veo que te sigue importándote Kennedy luego de tantos años, ¿verdad Ada?

-Cuando una persona te marca la vida, es muy difícil olvidarla o apartarte de ella. –respondió la asiática.

-Te entiendo, por más que intente conquistar a Helena, ella nunca pudo olvidar a Kennedy. –dijo IronMan.

-Aun después de que tú y ella tuvieron una hija, sinceramente no lo entiendo. –dijo Ada.

-Tal vez nunca te lo dije pero la pequeña Deborah no es hija mía, sino de Kennedy. –dijo Stark.

-¿Qué dices?... pero yo pensé que… -decía Ada sorprendida.

-Helena ya estaba embarazada cuando llego a mi casa, y como buenos amigos y compañeros que fuimos en el pasado, no solo yo sino los vengadores le brindamos toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Helena y León tuvieron una hija y yo apenas me entero?… creí que ya no iba a secretos entre el equipo.

-Disculpa Wong, pero le prometimos a Helena que guardaríamos el secreto de su hija, los únicos que sabemos de esto son la hermana del agente Redfield, la agente Birkin, los vengadores, Fury, Hill y ahora tú. –dijo IronMan.

-Valla, parece que ahora la pequeña Amy tendrá una hermana con quien jugar a partir de ahora. –dijo Ada.

-Veo que tú tampoco le has dicho la verdad a Kennedy respecto a tu hija. –dijo Stark.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees, ya que si esto se llegara a saber, los enemigos que león se ganó con los años se irían no solo en contra de él, sino de nuestra Amy. –dijo Ada.

-Si lo que te preocupa es la seguridad de la pequeña Amy, descuida… tanto ella como Deborah están a salvo en la base que se encuentra en colorado. –dijo Stark.

-Me alegra saber que ambas hermanas se encuentran con bien, aunque ellas todavía no lo sepan. –dijo Ada.

-Creo que lo mejor es decirle toda la verdad a León, una vez que todo este conflicto termine. –dijo IronMan.

-Sí, tienes razón… aunque no sé cómo valla a tomarlo y más aun con la impresión que se llevó al saber que Harper es ahora un super soldado. –dijo Ada.

Londres, Inglaterra.

El museo británico lucia impecable para la subasta a beneficio de las víctimas del Bioterrorismo de África, Edonia, china y Nueva York. A dicho evento asistieron varias personalidades importantes de la política mundial, siendo el rey de Wakanda, T'Challa y su prometida Sheva Alomar los que acaparaban los reflectores debido al anuncio de su compromiso.

Entre todas aquellas personas importantes, se encontraba también la representante de Terra Save, Claire Redfield quien se encargaría de ser la oradora principal del evento, la pelirroja me mostraba un poco nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que precedía un evento de tal importancia, pero las palabras de ánimo de Sheva la calmaron poco a poco.

-Espero que los nervios no me traicionen. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Tranquila Claire, solo imagina que estas impartiendo una de tus tantas conferencias. –le dijo Sheva.

-Sí, pero con la diferencia de que hay personalidades de la política mundial, ya viste a la hija del primer ministro de Suecia, valla que es muy linda… su corte de cabello me hizo recordar a Moira, me pregunto si estará bien. –dijo Claire.

-No te preocupes por ella, seguramente estará con bien bajo la tutela de León, de hecho te entiendo ya que de así como te preocupas por tu novia, yo también me preocupaba cada vez que T'Challa se iba a una de sus misiones con los vengadores para salvar al mundo. –dijo Sheva.

-Debe ser un poco raro para el que ya no ser requerido por los vengadores. –dijo Claire.

-Luego de proponerme matrimonio, el tomo la decisión de retirarse y ocuparse más en los asuntos diplomáticos de su nación y por supuesto nuestro compromiso que es su gran prioridad.

-Valla, eso demuestra lo mucho que le importas, Sheva… en verdad te felicito. –dijo Claire.

En instantes T'Challa (black Panther) llega con Sheva y Claire.

-Disculpa la demora, cariño… me entretuve un poco hablando con el embajador de China… ¿y cómo esta nuestra oradora estrella?

-Ya me siento más tranquila, por cierto quiero darle las gracias por esta gran oportunidad, majestad.

-Cuando decidí organizar este evento me vino a la mente su nombre, señorita Redfield, me quede impresionado por su vasta experiencia en el combate contra el bioterrorismo y la forma en que impartía sus conferencias me dejaron sorprendido y si alguien podía engalanar esta velada es sin duda usted, señorita Redfield. –dijo Black Panther.

-De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle, majestad… y si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted y por Sheva, no duden en pedírmelo.

Sheva toma la palabra.

-Bueno, ya tengo a mis padrinos de bodas y ahora estoy en busca de mis damas de honor y me encantaría que fueras una de ellas. –dijo Sheva.

-¿De verdad?... eso me encantaría. –dijo Claire con alegría.

-De hecho eres la primera y respecto a las otras damas de honor ya contemple a Sherry, Natasha, Wanda (Scarlet Witch) y por supuesto Moira. –dijo Sheva.

-Cielos, todo esto me ha caído de sorpresa… voy a tener que ahorrar desde este momento para el día del evento. –dijo Claire.

-No se preocupe por los gastos, Señorita Redfield… todo va ir por mi cuenta, con su presencia será suficiente para nosotros. –dijo Black Panther.

Poco después el evento da comienzo, la pelirroja dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes, dando muestra de una elegancia y porte impecable, pero fue Sheva y T'Challa los que se llevaron los reflectores cuando anunciaron su compromiso.

Luego del anuncio, la subasta comenzó, había un sinfín de reliquias y antigüedades de gran valor las cuales se vendían por miles y una que otra por algunos millones de dólares, pero hubo una pieza en particular la que llamo la atención de los presentes, se trataba de un viejo cuadernillo que perteneció al mítico científico y alquimista John Dee, en cuanto se presentó dicho objeto las ofertas no se hicieron esperar.

-Cielos, nunca imagine que un cuadernillo pudiera causar tanto alboroto… me sorprende la cantidad de dinero que están dispuestos a pagar por el. –dijo Claire.

-De haber sabido que esto de las antigüedades fuera un gran negocio, me hubiera vuelto arqueóloga. –agrego Sheva.

Las ofertas por el cuadernillo eran cada vez más altas, hasta que se escuchó una voz que dijo:

-50 millones… ofrezco 50 millones por el cuadernillo de John Dee.

Todos los asistentes voltearon la mirada hacia dicho comprador, se trataba de una mujer de porte serio y de mirada un poco fría, vestía un elegante traje de color negro y junto a ella estaba su guardaespaldas el cual vestía una gabardina y sombrero negro, la mayoría estaba impresionado por la cantidad estratosférica que ofrecía por el cuadernillo.

-¿50 millones?... esa mujer debe estar chiflada como para pagar por un simple cuadernillo viejo. –dijo Sheva.

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió la cantidad que oferto, supongo que debe ser una persona bastante caritativa. –agrego Black Panther.

Pero Claire reconoció de inmediato a dicha compradora.

-Un momento, esa es Svetlana Belikova, no puede ser. –dijo Claire

-¿Acaso conoce a esa mujer, señorita Redfield? –le pregunto Black Panther.

-Solo la conozco por fotografías y numerosos reportes de su perfil, ella fue la Presidenta de Eslava oriental, pero también se le acusó de haber cultivado a "las plagas" además de haber soltado numerosas B. por toda la ciudad. –contesto Claire.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que es una mujer muy peligrosa. –dijo Sheva.

-llamare a seguridad para que se encarguen de ella. –dijo Black Panther.

En instantes los cuerpos de seguridad llegan para arrestar a Svetlana, pero es entonces cuando el guardaespaldas ataca a los agentes de seguridad con unos extraños tentáculos metálicos que salían de ambos brazos, Black Panther al ver esto se preparó para enfrentar al dichoso guardaespaldas al cual reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Omega Red!... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –exclamo el vengador.

-Es más que obvio, venimos por ese cuadernillo. –contesto el villano.

-¿el cuadernillo?... ¿Qué lo que tú y Svetlana están tramando?

-No es de su incumbencia, T'Challa… -dijo Svetlana. –Asi que si no quieres que haya gente lastimada es mejor que te apartes de nuestro camino.

-No sé qué es lo que tengan entre manos, pero no voy a dejar que lleven a cabo su plan. –dijo Black Panther, luego de colocarse su traje de combate.

-Tu solo no podrás con nosotros. –dijo Omega Red.

-Black Panther no está solo. –dijo Claire.

Claire y Sheva aparecen y se unen al vengador para encarar a Svetlana y Omega Red.

-Esto puede ser peligroso, Sheva. –dijo Black Panther.

-No dejaremos que enfrentes solo a esa bruja y a su amigo mutante, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, cariño. –dijo la africana.

-Deja que nos encarguemos de Svetlana, tú encárgate de su amigo. –dijo Claire.

-Mujerzuelas estúpidas, por lo visto aun no tienen idea de lo soy capaz. –dijo Svetlana.

La batalla da comienzo con Black Panther enfrentado al perverso omega Red, mientras que Claire y Sheva hacían lo propio con Svetlana.

La ex presidenta resulto ser mucho mejor combatiente de lo que la pelirroja y la africana se imaginaron, poniéndolas en serios predicamentos.

-Maldita sea, esa perra nos está dando una paliza. –dijo Sheva.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que antes de ser presidenta, fue instructora de combate militar en Eslava, eso lo sé por León a quien no solo lo enfrento sino que lo dejo ver su suerte.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices?... muchas gracias, Claire. –dijo Sheva.

-Y al igual como humille al agente Kennedy y a su amiga asiática, también limpiare el piso con ustedes 2. –dijo Svetlana.

-Inténtalo si puedes, bruja. –dijo Claire.

Black Panther por su parte sostenía un combate muy parejo con Omega Red.

-No has cambiado tu forma de pelear desde la última vez en la que Logan y yo te vencimos, Rossovich. –dijo Black Panther.

-Lo mismo digo, no eres como los demás vengadores, luchas con la misma determinación y fiereza como lo hace Logan. –dijo Omega Red.

-De no ser por S.H.I.E.L.D. quien dio la orden de capturarte, te hubiera hecho trizas… pero ahora podre luchar sin contenerme. –dijo Black Panther.

-veo que estas muy confiado mi estimado Black Panther, pero por que no mejor ponemos las cosas más interesantes. –dijo Omega Red.

De repente hace su aparición un enorme robot, mejor conocido como el centinela el cual amenaza con disparar su armamento sobre un grupo de personas que aun se encontraba ahí.

-Lo que me faltaba, un centinela. –dijo Black Panther.

-Como si el enfrentar a Svetlana y a Omega Red no fuese suficiente, ahora ese montón de chatarra amenaza con matar a inocentes. –dijo Claire.

-Ahora es mejor que nos entreguen el cuadernillo de John Dee, claro si no quieres que haya montañas de cadáveres en el lugar. –dijo Omega red.

-Malditos hijos de puta. –Dijo Sheva.

-Es mejor que le diga a su prometida que no dé un paso más, Majestad… o de lo contrario le ordenare al centinela que ataque de inmediato. –dijo Svetlana.

-Maldita sea, que remedio. –dijo Black Panther.

Al no tener opción, el vengador opta por acceder a la petición de Svetlana, pero en ese momento un misterioso campo de fuerza rodea el dichoso cuadernillo, impidiendo que la ex presidenta pudiese tocarlo y unos segundos después, el centinela es atacado por rayos repulsores, mientras que Omega Red es golpeado por lo que parecía ser un escudo, tanto los villanos, como el vengador, Claire y Sheva voltearon la mirada y vieron a 10 sujetos y uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Vengadores Unidos!

Algo que dejo perplejo a Black Panther fue cuando vio a estos misteriosos vengadores fue que había otro Black Panther, con la diferencia de que su traje tenía vivos en color dorado, otro llevaba no solo el traje del Capitán América sino también su escudo, había otro sujeto con una musculatura prolongada el cual de inmediato se vio rodeado por una sustancia negra el cual resulto ser el simbionte de Venom. En el grupo había 6 mujeres, una de ellas llevaba la vestimenta del Dr. Strange, otra estaba vestida como Capitana Marvel, otra de las chicas llevaba la armadura de IronMan de color plateado en su totalidad, mientras que otra de las chicas llevaba puesto el traje del hombre araña de color blanco y negro, había otra que era idéntica a Black Widow solo que esta era castaña y la última de las chicas sorprendió tanto a Black Panther como a Omega Red cuando saco un par de garras en cada mano y otras 2 más en cada pie.

-Al fin… los vengadores están aquí. –dijo Claire.

-Esos no son los vengadores… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Entre todos esos vengadores desconocidos había uno el cual Omega Red reconoció de inmediato.

-Cable… debí imaginar que estarías detrás de esto. –dijo el villano.

-Asi es Rossovich y hemos venido a detener el fin del mundo. –dijo el X men-

Los vengadores desconocidos encaran al Centinela, Svetlana y Omega Red al verse superados optan por escapar.

-Hay que largarnos de aquí lo antes posible. –dijo Svetlana.

-Aún no hemos obtenido el cuadernillo, Faust se enfadara con nosotros cuando sepa que fallamos. –dijo Omega Red.

-Hablare con el respecto a lo sucedido, ahora vámonos. –dijo Svetlana.

Omega Red y Svetlana logran escapar, dejando al centinela a que se encargara de Black Panther y del grupo de vengadores misteriosos, el gigante metálico comenzó a lanzar sus ataques a diestra y siniestra en contra de los héroes, pero estos últimos mostraron gran coordinación y determinación en la batalla y no paso mucho para que lograran vencer al centinela.

Tras vencer al centinela el grupo de héroes misteriosos se aproximan con Black Panther, Claire y Sheva.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –les pregunto la chica con el atuendo de Black Widow.

-Sí, gracias por salvarnos quien quiera que sean. –dijo Claire.

El héroe misterioso que portaba el atuendo de Black Panther ayudo a reincorporar a Sheva y a su vez se mostró nervioso, al igual que la chica con el traje de Spider Man al ver a Claire.

-No tenía idea que Fury y Stark estuviese entrenando a nuevos reclutas… ¿acaso son una nueva versión de los vengadores? –les pregunto Black Panther.

-Mas o menos, aunque en realidad es algo difícil de explicar. –dijo la chica con la armadura de IronMan.

En ese momento el Dr. Strange aparece por medio de un portal y junto con el estaba nada menos que el Profesor Charles Xavier.

-De manera que de aquí se originó esta anomalía en el tiempo, el ojo de agamotto no predijo esto. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

En instantes la chica con el atuendo del hechicero supremo se dirige con el.

-Valla, se ve mucho más joven y fuerte, Dr. Strange… me alegra saber que ni usted ni los vengadores no han muerto todavía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿y quiénes son ustedes y por qué llevan puesto los trajes de mis compañeros? –les pregunto Black Panther.

El profesor X toma la palabra y se dirige al mutante Cable.

-Parece que las cosas en el futuro están peor de lo que imagine.

-Asi es profesor, de hecho somos los únicos sobrevivientes de ese futuro que ahora se ha convertido en un infierno. –dijo cable.

-Un momento, entonces todos ustedes… -dijo Claire.

-así es, venimos de 25 años en el futuro con el firme propósito de evitar a toda costa el despertar del dios obscuro Cthulhu.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO VIII

REVELACIONES DE UN FUTURO OBSCURO

Luego de aquel incidente, los cuerpos de emergencia y policiacos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, afortunadamente solo hubo daños materiales, como organizador del evento y jefe de su nación, Black Panther tuvo que responder a los cuestionamientos de la prensa, el rey de Wakanda se mantuvo firme en todo momento y siempre apoyado por su prometida, quien no lo dejo en ningún momento.

Poco después, Black Panther, Sheva, Claire, el Dr. Strange y el profesor X se reunieron en privado con aquellos vengadores misteriosos.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que nos cuenten todo desde una perspectiva en la que podamos entender y también me gustaría saber quiénes son en realidad. –dijo Black Panther.

La hechicera suprema del futuro toma la palabra.

-bueno como ya lo mencionamos anteriormente, somos los nuevos vengadores y hemos venido del año 2040, mi nombre es Amy Wong y asumí la identidad de la hechicera suprema luego de su muerte, se puede decir que fui su alumna en el futuro.

-valla, entonces eso explica tu atuendo y tus habilidades, aunque me dejo sorprendido la forma en que lograste bloquear el ojo de Agamotto. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

-Y supongo que ustedes deben ser los hijos de los vengadores. –dijo Claire.

El chico con el atuendo del capitán América toma la palabra.

-Bueno la mayoría de nosotros asumió la identidad de los vengadores luego de que estos murieran, yo por ejemplo soy el nieto de Steve Rogers, mi nombre es Jason Rogers.

-No lo sé pero al verte me recordaste al novio de Sherry, Jake Muller… ¿eres pariente de él o algo así? –le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Jake Muller y Sherry Rogers son mis padres. –contesto el chico.

-¿cómo dices?... ¿Eres hijo de Sherry y Jake?... ¡No puedo creerlo!... pero aun no entiendo es el cambio de apellido de tu madre. –exclamo Claire.

-Eso fue porque ella descubrió que el Capitán América era en realidad su padre biológico y por ende mi abuelo, es una historia muy larga. –contesto el chico.

El Black Panther del futuro se presenta ante el Black Panther original.

-Es un gran honor conocerlo, majestad… mi nombre es Azari y soy el único wakandiano que sobrevivo luego de que el Cthulhu devastara nuestra nación, yo encontré este traje en las ruinas de su palacio asumiendo así su identidad como el nuevo Black Panther. –dijo el joven vengador.

-Tu destreza en el combate me dejo sumamente impresionado, joven vengador… el que te entreno hizo un magnífico trabajo. –dijo Black Panther.

-lo hizo, pero lamentablemente también pereció a manos de ese bastardo de Cthulhu. –dijo el joven Black Panther.

-Y quién es ese tal Cthulhu del que tanto hablan. –dijo Sheva.

-El dios obscuro Cthulhu es el ser más terrible que puede existir, su poder no tiene comparación con ningún otro ser cósmico conocido, él fue capaz de eliminar a todos los Vengadores, a los X-men, a los 4 fantásticos y a todo super héroe que intento detenerlo, incluso algunos villanos se unieron también para enfrentar al dios obscuro, fracasando en el intento. –contesto la joven capitana Marvel.

-Lo más impactante fue ver como el dios obscuro redujo a cenizas a Thor, Hulk, Capitana Marvel, Dark Phoenix, Ghost Rider, Centry y Silver Sulfer, al principio pensábamos que ellos lograrían vencerlo pero lamentablemente también corrieron con la misma suerte. –agrego Cable.

-No puedo creer lo que dicen. –dijo Claire.

-pero además del Cthulhu, también estaba su ejército de sirvientes conocidos como las semillas estelares, son unos monstruos idénticos a él pero en menor escala, eran tantos que inclusive tuvimos que recurrir a usar B.O.W.s para enfrentarlas creando un ejército de resistencia, logramos mantener a raya a las semillas estelares por algún tiempo, pero por muchos que matábamos, seguían apareciendo más. –dijo la chica con la armadura de IronMan.

-¿Y cómo es que lograron escapar de aquel infierno futurista? –les pregunto Sheva.

La hechicera Amy contesto.

-Luego de haber agotado todos nuestros recursos y de haber aniquilado a casi toda la humanidad, optamos por recurrir a nuestro último recurso el cual era el de viajar al pasado con el único fin de detener a los responsables de liberar al dios obscuro pero sobre todo el de destruir el Necronomicon, pero teníamos que actuar rápido ya que Cthulhu era capaz de manipular la mente hasta inducir a sus víctimas a la locura. –contesto Amy Wong.

-¿Y cómo evitaron que ese monstruo no leyera sus mentes? –pregunto Black Panther.

La chica con la armadura de IronMan contesto.

-Fue gracias a estos anillos que construí con el metal del que estaba hecho el casco de Magneto, fue así que logramos pasar desapercibidos ante los poderes psíquicos de Cthulhu.

-Entonces eso explica el motivo por el cual no pude leer sus mentes. –dijo el profesor X.

-Asi es profesor, de hecho fui yo quien ayudo a los jóvenes vengadores a llegar aquí al pasado. –dijo Cabe.

-Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces nos estamos enfrentado a un ser con poderes apocalípticos… a nombre de los vengadores les digo que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo. –dijo Black Panther.

-Gracias majestad, sabía que no nos defraudaría… será un gran honor luchar a su lado. –dijo la joven Black Widow.

-Lo que aún no me queda claro es el interés que tenía Svetlana y Omega Red con ese viejo cuadernillo. –dijo Sheva.

-Bueno solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –dijo El Dr. Strange.

El hechicero supremo en conjunción con su contraparte femenina comenzaron a revisar dicho cuadernillo, esperando encontrar algún manuscrito del Necronomicon por lo que tomaron algunas precauciones, pero en vez de ello lo único que encontraron fue lo que parecía ser un viejo mapa.

-Bueno si de algo estamos seguros es que esto no es parte del Necronomicon. –dijo la Capitana Marvel del futuro.

-No, pero al parecer este mapa indica algún lugar desconocido, las letras apenas si se pueden distinguir. –dijo El hechicero supremo.

-¿Y no puede usar su magia para consultarlo, Doctor? –le pregunto la joven de las garras

-Por supuesto, pero lo mejor sería que el resto de los vengadores estén presentes para ponerlos al tanto de todo esto… espero estén listos para conocer a sus contrapartes del pasado. –dijo Black Panther.

-Claro que lo estamos, como no se imagina. –dijo la chica de hierro.

Black Panther en compañía de Sheva tuvieron que atender nuevamente a la prensa y mientras ellos estaban ocupados, Claire, El Dr. Strange y el Profesor X continuaron charlando con los vengadores del futuro.

-Bien, ahora que mis padres se encuentran ocupados, podremos hablar con mayor libertad. –dijo el Joven Black Panther.

-¿padres?... ¿acaso escuche bien? –pregunto Claire, incrédula.

-Asi es, señorita Redfield… T'Challa y Sheva Alomar son mis padres y si no dije nada es para no poner en riesgo mi existencia y la de mis compañeros. –contesto el joven Black Panther.

La chica de las garras tomo la palabra

-No sabes lo emocionados que estamos mi hermano y yo de conocerte, tía Claire.

La chica se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, mientras que su hermano quien era poseedor del simbionte de Venom descubrió su rostro también, la pelirroja se quedó impactada al ver que este último era el vivo retrato de su hermano Chris, así como la identidad de la chica la cual era idéntica a Jill.

-Sus rostros… no me digan que ustedes son… -decía Claire aun sorprendida.

-Asi es, somos los hijos de Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield… soy tu sobrina Jill Redfield pero puede llamarme X-23.

-Y yo soy tu sobrino Dick y ahora soy el nuevo Venom y no descansare hasta detener al responsable de la muerte de mis padres y de mis amigos.

El ahora Venom comenzaba a perder un poco la compostura, hasta que tuvo que ser calmado por su hermana y los jóvenes vengadores.

-tranquilizante Venom... estamos entre amigos. –dijo El Joven Capitán América.

-Lo lamento, pero los recuerdos no me dejan tranquilo. –dijo El ahora Venom.

-No eres el único, hermano... tranquilo. –le dijo x-23.

-y supongo que tú debes ser hija mía. –le dijo El Dr. Strange a la joven hechicera.

-En realidad yo soy hija de Ada Wong y León S. Kennedy y le sorprenderá más el saber que Iron Lady y yo somos medias hermanas.

-¿Medias hermanas? ¿En serio? –pregunto Claire.

-por supuesto… yo me llamo Deborah Kennedy y también soy hija de León Kennedy, mi madre era Helena Harper y si se pregunta el por qué llevo puesta una de las armaduras de Stark es porque él fue mi mentor, además de considerarlo como mi segundo padre. –contesto Iron Lady.

-Tú me recuerdas mucho a la agente romanov, debo suponer que ella es tu madre. –dijo el Dr. Strange dirigiéndose a la joven Black Widow.

-Asi es sr Strange… Yulenka Nivans es mi nombre y espero ver a mi padre en esta época al cual nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerlo. –contesto la joven Black Widow.

El hechicero supremo y Claire guardaron silencio por algunos segundos.

-Al menos tu recuerdas bien a tu madre, Yulenka… yo espero conocer a la mía y a mi padre también. –dijo la joven Capitana Marvel.

-No recuerdo que la señorita Danvers fuera casada o que tuviese una hija. –dijo el Profesor X.

-En realidad yo adquirí los poderes de Carol Danvers gracias a que fui subministrada con su ADN… mi verdadero nombre es Rebecca Coen y soy hija de Rebecca Chambers y Billy Coen quien durante el conflicto contra el dios obscuro asumió la identidad de War Machine. –dijo la joven Capitana Marvel.

-Ahora que lo dices te pareces mucho a Rebecca… en verdad todos ustedes me dejaron sin palabras. –dijo Claire.

La chica araña fue la última en revelar su verdadero nombre ante el Dr. Strange, El profesor X y Claire.

-Mi nombre es Gwen Redfield y soy tu hija adoptiva… mi segunda madre Moira solía hablarme mucho de ti y no sabes lo emocionada que me siento de conocerte. -dijo la chica Araña, quien abrazo a la pelirroja.

Lo dicho por la chica araña dejo estupefacta a Claire.

-No puedo creerlo… entonces eres mi hija adoptiva del futuro. –decía la pelirroja quien de igual forma abraza a la chica araña.

-Es una larga historia que te contare con más calma, madre… lo importante ahora es enfocarnos en la misión de detener el despertar del dios obscuro. –dijo la spider woman.

-Y claro que vamos a detenerlo y evitar a toda costa esta catástrofe. –dijo El Dr. Strange

-También nos gustaría pedirles de la manera más atenta que todo esto que acabamos de revelarles lo mantengan en secreto por favor. –dijo Iron Lady.

-Por supuesto, cuenten con ello jóvenes. –dijo El profesor X.

-Partiremos una vez que la señorita Alomar y su majestad se desocupen, espero estén listos para conocer a sus respectivos padres. –dijo el hechicero supremo.

-Desde luego, hemos esperado este momento desde hace mucho. –dijo X23.

Muy lejos del lugar de la batalla, Svetlana y Omega Red se comunicaron con el Dr. Faust para informarle de lo sucedido.

-malas noticias Dr. Faust… no logramos obtener el cuadernillo de John Dee. –dijo Svetlana.

-Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que esta misión seria sencilla y más aún cuando te proporcione el apoyo de Rossovich y de uno de los centinelas… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

-No fue nuestra culpa, Doctor… nunca esperamos que aparecería una nueva versión de los vengadores los cuales se unieron a Black Panther, por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que escapar del lugar. –dijo Omega Red.

-con que nuevos vengadores… valla, esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que esperaba. –dijo el Dr. Faust, detrás de la línea.

-Esperemos nuevas instrucciones, Dr. Faust. –dijo Svetlana.

-Si lo desea puedo ir personalmente por ese cuadernillo, doctor. –agrego Omega Red.

-Eso no va a ser necesario… ya que tengo un plan que estuve ideando en caso de que esto llegara a suceder, lo mejor es que abandonen Inglaterra de inmediato antes de que esos vengadores misteriosos den con ustedes.

-Entendido Doctor, Svetlana y Rossovich fuera. –dijo la mujer cortando la llamada.

Mientras tanto en el helicarrier, el grupo de héroes se acababa de enterar sobre el incidente de Inglaterra.

-Que terrible, ojala y T'Challa y su prometida se encuentren bien. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Por supuesto que lo está, Sheva es la agente más ruda de toda áfrica. –dijo Chris.

-No sé ustedes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto tiene que ver con el Necronomicon. –dijo Ada.

-Al parecer el Dr. Faust y Zola no son los únicos que lo están buscando. –Agrego Iron Man.

-Hay que comunicarnos con Black Panther para saber lo que ocurrió realmente, así como saber quiénes fueron los causantes del ataque… -dijo El Capitán América. –Por cierto, ¿saben algo del Dr. Strange?

Nick Fury contesto.

-No, aún no hemos podido contactarnos con él, seguramente debe estar investigando más acerca de ese libro.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el hechicero supremo hiciera su aparición a través de un portal, llegando acompañado de Black Panther, Sheva, Claire, el profesor X, Cable y los vengadores del futuro, estos últimos se sorprendieron mucho al ver con vida a sus padres.

Chris y Moira se acercaron a Claire, esta última se fundió en un abrazo con la chica Burton, seguido de un cálido beso.

-Claire, gracias al cielo que estas bien, cariño. –dijo Moira.

-Bienvenida a casa, hermana. –dijo Chris.

-Perdón por haberlos preocupado, pero todo fue inesperado. –dijo Claire.

-Me alegra verlos sanos y salvos a todos… pero, ¿se puede saber que sucedió? –pregunto Black Widow.

-Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Svetlana Belikova y Omega Red, al parecer iban tras un cuadernillo que estábamos por subastar, la batalla se nos complicó por momentos cuando apareció un centinela en escena, hasta que sorpresivamente aparecieron estos jóvenes vengadores. –dijo Black Panther.

-¿Jóvenes vengadores?... ¿acaso es un nuevo equipo que formaste, Fury? –le pregunto Hawkeye a Fury.

-De que estas hablando, jamás había visto a estos jóvenes hasta ahora. –Contesto Fury.

-Si tú no los conoces, ¿entonces quiénes son? –pregunto Spiderman

El profesor X contesto.

-Estos jóvenes vengadores han venido del futuro con el fin de ayudarnos a impedir el despertar del dios obscuro, Cthulhu.

Los héroes se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras del profesor X.

-No lo puedo creer… De manera que ustedes son vengadores del futuro. –exclamo Iron Man.

-Asi es señor Stark… -contesto el Capitán América del futuro. –y el motivo de nuestra visita es porque hemos venido a ayudarlos para destruir el Necronomicon y evitar así el despertar del dios obscuro, Cthulhu.

-¿El dios obscuro?... ¿A qué se refieren con eso? –pregunto Chris.

-Creo que será mejor que les expliquemos todo con detalle. –agrego la hechicera suprema.

Asi fue como los jóvenes vengadores le revelaron a todos los ahí presentes lo ocurrido en su futuro y el como el dios obscuro Cthulhu arraso con gran parte de la humanidad, además de la relación que este tenía con el Necronomicon, todos se quedaron estupefactos con aquella revelación.

-En verdad no puedo creer lo que dicen… suena como a una pesadilla. –dijo Sherry.

-El termino infierno sería el más adecuado, el poder maligno del Cthulhu no tiene comparación alguna, pero aún estamos a tiempo para detener su despertar. –dijo la joven Yulenka

-De solo escuchar que utilizaron B.O.W.s para combatir a ese monstruo, sentí escalofríos. –dijo Jill.

-Al principio dudamos en utilizarlas, pero el ejército de Cthulhu nos superaba en número por lo que no tuvimos otra alternativa, creíamos que nos sería difícil controlar a las B.O.W.s de no ser por Iron Lady quien logro hacerles algunos ajustes. –dijo X-23.

-Valla, entonces eso lo explica todo, buen trabajo. –dijo Chris.

-Debo decir que nos sentimos honrados de conocerlos a usted y al resto de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, sabemos mucho de ustedes gracias a viejos archivos e informes de sus misiones. –dijo la joven capitana Marvel.

-Bueno ahora lo que debemos hacer es analizar ese viejo mapa y averiguar el misterio que esconde. –dijo El Dr. Strange.

Los jóvenes vengadores, así como los vengadores, Chris y el resto del grupo se dirigieron al centro de mando para analizar el mapa, con excepción de las hermanas Kennedy quienes le preguntaron a Nick Fury acerca del paradero Leon, ambas chicas se sorprendieron al saber que se encontraba en ese lugar aún con vida, por lo que de inmediato pidieron verlo.

Amy y Deborah se emocionaron mucho al ver a su padre, quien ya hacia dormido en aquella cama, recuperándose de sus heridas.

-No pensé que nuestro padre fuera tan guapo en persona, como me gustaría abrazarlo en este momento. –dijo la joven Amy.

-Lo mismo digo, hermana… ahora veo de donde herede el color de mi cabello. –dijo Deborah. –Amy, ¿Crees que mi madre aún se encuentre con vida todavía?

-Eso espero… -contesto la joven hechicera. –Lo mejor es que dejemos a nuestro padre descansar, ahora vallamos con los chicos y los vengadores cuanto antes.

Luego de un exhaustivo análisis al antiguo mapa, el grupo de héroes logro descifrar el misterio que este resguardaba.

-Esto es interesante, por lo que se puede apreciar en el mapa, este señala un punto en medio del desierto de Rub al-jali. –dijo Iron Man.

-¿Acaso será donde se ubica parte de ese libro maldito del que hablan? –pregunto Jake.

-Tal vez… aunque muy probablemente sea la ubicación de la legendaria ciudad de Ubar, el sitio donde supuestamente Abdul Alhazred escribió el Necronomicon. –contesto el hechicero supremo.

-Si es ahí donde se encuentra la parte faltante del Necronomicon, entonces tenemos que ir a ese lugar cuanto antes y destruirlo. –dijo El joven Capitán América.

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos… vallamos a ese lugar y salvemos al mundo de la destrucción. –dijo Ada.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
